


Pride and Prejudice || Reylo AU

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Ben Solo is Mr Darcy, F/M, Naboo is United Kingdon, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Wattpad, Rey is Elizabeth Bennet, Reylo - Freeform, reylo au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: El universo de Star Wars y el de Orgullo y Prejuicio se unen en un crossover donde Reylo son los protagonistas.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

Naboo era un pais en constante crecimiento pero también era tranquilo, en especial las partes menos habitadas como Alderaan, donde transcurre esta historia.

Cuando todo Alderaan se entera que un joven adinerado a llegado al condado y que ha adquirido la mansión Supremacy, el chisme se riega como pólvora y todos se emocionan.

En especial Satine Kenobi, quien al tener 5 hijas ya crecidas solo piensa en que contraigan matrimonio lo antes posible. Y ve en ese joven adinerado la oportunidad de un matrimonio conveniente.

Es así como inicia esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que la historia tendrá unos cuantos cambios.  
> Por ende, no seguiré la historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio al pie de la letra. Pero si respetaré su esencia.  
> Recuerden que esto es una fusión entre Pride and Prejudice y Star Wars.


	2. Capítulo 1

Alderaan.

Rey Kenobi caminaba por los prados que lindaban con su casa mientras leía un libro, su padre Obi-Wan Kenobi, uno de los hombres reconocidos en Alderaan por ser un buen terrateniente siempre había instruido a sus 5 hijas en el estudio, enseñándoles desde la infancia un poco de ciencias y artes.

A pesar de que las dos menores no estaban muy interesadas en ello, por decisión del patriarca, todas habían sido educadas hasta que cumplieron 10 años. después de eso cada una empezó un proceso de auto-enseñanza y de aprender las tareas del hogar de la mano de su madre, Satine Kenobi.

Cuando Rey llego a su casa, saludo a unos empleados que estaban cerca de ella y escucho el alboroto de la voz de su madre, quien gritaba las buenas nuevas a su padre mientras estaban los dos encerrados en el estudio. Sus hermanas menores estaban ansiosas de que su madre les dijera algo.

Rose, la mayor de toda les decía a Jyn y a Zorii que espiar conversaciones estaba mal y la curiosidad de Rey hizo que se acercara a la puerta del estudio.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Rey.

\- No lo sabemos - Respondio Rose.

Justo en ese instante Obi-Wan salia del recinto, saludo a sus hijas y siguió su camino.

\- ¡Espere, señor Kenobi! - gritaba Satine siguiendo a su esposo y pasando de largo a sus hijas, las cuatro muchachas los siguieron hacia el saloncito y en el camino Rose le hizo una seña a Paige, quien estaba practicando en el piano, para que la acompañara.

\- ¿Qué mas quieres que haga? - pregunto el hombre - Ya te había escuchado esta mañana querida y cuando volví del pueblo también.

\- Te dije que invitaras al Señor Hux al baile que organizo Sir Lando Calrissian para esta noche y aun no lo has hecho - le respondió la mujer un poco altera.

\- ¿Quien es el Señor Hux? - pregunto Zorii

\- Es un joven adinerado que rentó la mansión Supremacy para su uso todo este verano - respondió su madre feliz.

\- Entonces debe ser muy rico - analizó Paige sin mucho emoción.

\- ¡Papá tienes que invitarlo! ¡Por favor! - rogó Jyn.

\- Pues... - dijo dejando a todas las damas a la expectativa - Ya lo he hecho, cuando regresaba del pueblo pase por su lugar de estancia junto con Sir Calrissian y lo hemos invitado - miró a su mujer - Sabia que no estarías tranquila hasta que lo hiciera, Satine.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mi querido Obi-Wan! - exclamo su mujer mientras se acercaba rápido hasta él y le daba un tierno beso.

Las dos menores, Jyn y Zorii se alegraron de sobremanera, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a saltar felices, rodearon a Rose y le pidieron prestados sus listones para el baile a cambio de favores en el futuro, pero la mayor no daría el brazo a torcer.

Por otro lado, Rey se reía divertida de la situación, en ese momento Paige se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante lo que rico que es ese hombre? - preguntó.

\- Porque no a todas las personas les importa lo culto que sea el otro, no son como tú, Rose y Yo - dijo Rey haciendo evidente que lo primero que llamó la atención de su madre, Jyn y Zorii era el dinero que debía ganar al año el Señor Hux.

Dos días después fue el tan anhelado baile que había organizado el gobernante de Alderaan, Sir Lando Calrissian. Todos en la fiesta la estaban pasando bien y Rey había aprovechado la ocasión para pasar tiempo con su amiga y vecina, Jannah Calrissian, quien se había sentado junto a ella y Rose.

Jyn y Zorii, quienes eran inseparables estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, bailando juntas y divirtiéndose, pero Paige se había quedado aburrida como espectadora junto con su padre mientras que Satine estaba pendiente de que cuando llegara el comentado Señor Hux, su familia fuera de las primeras en presentarse.

Los Kenobi sabían que el plan de la Señora Kenobi era que el Señor Hux se fijara en una de sus hijas para que se casara con ella. Y claro que sabían que la mejor opción de Satine era Rose pero era tan tímida que dudaban de su capacidad de conquista.

\- Sí el Señor Hux no se fija en ti esta noche, entonces yo no sé juzgar la belleza - le dijo Rey a su hermana mayor en forma de alago.

\- O tal vez no sepas juzgar a los hombres - le respondió Rose, quien siempre se sentía insegura porque creía que no era lo suficientemente bella.

\- Nah, ellos son fáciles de juzgar - respondió descomplicada.

\- No todos los hombres son malos.

\- Los pocos que conozco no tienen nada de gracia -respondió Rey segura de sí misma.

Rose la miro incrédula de lo que decía - Un día de estos algún hombre te gustará y deberás cuidar lo que dices - dijo casi reprendiéndola.

\- Tiene razón - secundo Jannah.

\- ¿Estas de su lado? - le preguntó Rey a su amiga casi ofendida.

\- Solo digo que nunca digas nunca, la vida da muchas vueltas - respondió Jannah.

Tan pronto termino la conversación todo el salón se quedó en silencio porque tres interesantes sujetos habían entrado y su presencia había llamado al atención de todos. Las personas que estaban bailando abrieron un camino para que los recién llegados pasaran.

Sir Lando Calrissian se había acercado a saludarlos y los invito a pasar al frente.

\- Supongo que quien esta en el medio es el Señor Hux - dijo Rey a Jannah.

\- No, el pelirrojo es el señor Hux y la chica rubia es su hermana - respondió la morena.

\- Y ¿Quien es el hombre alto, de cabello negro? - pregunto Rey curiosa.

\- Es su buen amigo, el Señor Solo - susurro su amiga mientras los veían entrar.

\- Ese pobre hombre esta tan serio que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

\- El Señor Solo no tiene nada de pobre - la contradijo su amiga - Es rico y ademas es dueño de la mitad de Endor.

\- ¿Solo de la mitad? - se mofó Rey.

\- Hey - la reprendió Rose.

En ese momento, los recién llegados entraban al salón y como era costumbre, Rey se agachó e hizo una reverencia y en el instante en el que levanto su rostro su mirada se conectó con la del Señor Solo.

Los dos sintieron una chispa y aunque el contacto visual duro solo unos segundos porque él desvió la mirada, algo era seguro. Los dos se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, algo los unía, pero se mentían diciéndose que solo eran los nervios de conocer a una nueva persona.

Rey no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Los que acababan de llegar, se hicieron hasta el frente del salón junto a la chimenea. Entonces Sir Calrissian dio la orden a los músicos para que volvieran a tocar. Y pronto los que bailaban lo volvieron a hacer.

La Señora Kenobi se acerco a su esposo y ansiosa le dijo - Oh, Señor Kenobi. Debe presentarle a las niñas ahora mismo.

Así que Satine se abrió paso entre los que bailaba y llego hasta donde estaban las chicas, las llamó para que se fueran a presentar, mientras que Obi-Wan tomo a Paige del brazo de forma suave y la guio hacia donde estaban las demas.

Ya cuando estaban al frente la matriarca de la familia tomó a Paige del brazo y le dijo que se acercara, para nadie era secreto que a Paige no le gustaba mucho socializar, ademas de que solo le tenia confianza a sus dos hermanas mayores y a su padre.

\- Señor Armitage Hux, a mi hija Jannah ya la conoce - dijo Sir Lando señalándola con la mano levemente - Ellos son el Señor Obi-Wan Kenobi, la Señora Satine Kenobi, la señorita Rose Kenobi, Rey Kenobi y Paige Kenobi.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, Señor Hux - habló Satine emocionada - Tengo otras dos hijas pero están bailando.

\- Es un placer conocerlos - respondió sonriente Armitage a lo que su hermana Gwen lo miro incrédula.

\- Y también les presento a la Señorita Gwen Hux y al Señor Ben Solo de Endor - Los que estaban frente a ellos los reverenciaron, pero ellos no brindaron la misma calidez que el pelirrojo.

Momentos después, Armitage tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Rose y Rey sin la presencia de los demás.

\- ¿Le agrada estar aquí en Alderaan, Señor Hux? - pregunto Rose mientras lo miraba atenta.

\- Muchisimo.

\- La biblioteca de Supremacy es una de las mejores de la región - comento Rey.

\- Me temo que no soy muy buen lector, prefiero las actividades al aire libre - miro a Rose quien le sonreía divertida - Perdón, no quiero decir que no sepa leer - cada momento se ponía un poco mas nervioso - Y no quiero decir que no se pueda leer al aire libre, por supuesto.

\- A mi me gustara leer mas pero siempre parece haber muchas otras cosas que hacer - respondió Rose, para ese punto Rey se sentía como mal tercio y desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el frió Señor Solo, trataba de descifrarlo pero le era imposible.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que quise decir - hablo Hux dándole la razón a Rose.

Por otra parte las menores se habian enterado que unos oficiales del ejercito de Naboo se iban a hospedar en el pueblo todo el verano y su madre no podía estar mas que feliz de que podrían encontrar un buen prospecto.

En un acto de valentía el Señor Hux había invitado a bailar a Rose y la Señora Kenobi estaba maravillada.

\- Mire Señor Kenobi, Rose baila con el Señor Hux - le hablo a su marido orgullosa.

Rey miraba feliz a su hermana, quien parecía realmente enamorada de joven pelirrojo. Para su sorpresa, el Señor Solo estaba cerca de ella mirando a la pareja bailar pero su rostro seguía estoico.

\- ¿No baila usted, Señor Solo? - pregunto animada Rey.

\- No si puedo evitarlo - le respondió con su voz profunda y mirándola levemente.

Lo cual hizo que Rey se quedara desconcertada y sin saber como seguir la conversación se marchó, busco a Jannah entre la multitud y se quedo con ella el resto de la velada.

A mitad de la fiesta, Hux se acerco a Solo y dialogaron.

\- Jamas en mi vida había visto tantas chicas bonitas - dijo Armitage emocionado.

\- Eso es porque tu estabas bailando con la única chica linda en todo el lugar - respondio Ben seco.

\- Ella es la criatura mas hermosa que jamas haya visto - aseguro Hux - Y su hermana Rey, es muy agradable.

\- Bastante tolerable, me atrevo a decir, pero no tan hermosa para tentarme - dijo Solo tratando de no darle importancia - Mejor regresa con tu pareja y disfruta de sus sonrisas y su compañía. Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo.

Para la mala suerte de Ben, quien con esas palabras trataba de ocultar las diferentes emociones que sentía con respecto a la dama, Rey estaba detrás de unas sillas y lo había escuchado todo hasta el momento en que los dos se marcharon y no le prestó mas importancia.

\- Considérate afortunada - le había dicho Jannah, quien estaba con ella - Si le gustaras tendrías que hablar con él.

A lo que la castaña se rió tratando de ocultar su decepción - Precisamente. No bailaría con él así me ofrecieran todo Endor y mucho menos la mitad.

La velada siguió, muchos bailaban, reían y conversaban. Durante toda la noche el Señor Hux no pudo evitar mirar a Rose cada que tenia la oportunidad y ella a él.

Hux, Rose, Satine, Ben y Rey tomaron un momento para dialogar y claro que mas de uno que estaba cerca de ellos prestaba atención a lo que decían.

La Señora Kenobi contó la historia de como un caballero en el pasado se había fijado en Rose, pero que lastimosamente no se llego nunca a una propuesta de matrimonio - Él solo le escribio unos versos muy lindos.

\- Y eso fue todo - freno Rey a su madre antes de que hablara de más - Me pregunto quien habrá descubierto el poder de la poesía para alejar al amor.

\- Pensé que la poesía alimentaba al amor - intervino el Señor Solo.

\- Un amor solido tal vez pero si solo es una inclinación, estoy segura de que un mal soneto mataría al amor para siempre - respondió habilidosa Rey,

\- Y ¿Qué recomienda para alimentar al amor? - pregunto Ben.

\- La danza - dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa - Aun si la pareja con la que se danza es apenas tolerable.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada.

\- Disculpen - hablo Rey haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro triunfante con la frente en alto.

Cuando termino todo y los Kenobi estaban nuevamente en casa, Rey le contó a su hermana mayor lo que había dicho el Señor Solo sobre ella y la mayor lo tildo de ser un hombre con mucha altivez.

También hablaron sobre lo encantada que estaba Rose con el Señor Hux y lo primero que dejó en claro la mayor era que no le interesaba que tan rico era.

\- ¿Realmente crees que le haya gustado?

\- Rose, bailó contigo casi toda la noche y te miro el resto. Estoy segura de que si esta mas que enamorado de ti - dijo Rey.

Las dos hermanas se rieron divertidas, conversaron un poco mas para después acostarse a dormir.


	3. Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de los Kenobi, la matriarca les daba la orden a sus hijas de sentarse a desayunar

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Satine hacía repaso de lo que había pasado en la velada de la noche anterior. Su marido no la interrumpía, solo la escuchaba con paciencia.

Una vez las 5 hijas sentadas a la mesa junto a sus padres comenzaron a comer. Una de las criadas le llevó a Rose una carta que había llegado en la mañana para ella. La abrió y la leyó mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó ansiosa su madre.

\- Es de Gwen Hux, me invita a almorzar hoy con ella - dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eso es excelente - felicitó Jyn.

\- ¿Y te llevarás el coche? - preguntó Zorii.

\- ¡Nada de coche! - interrumpió su madre - Ira a caballo.

\- ¡A caballo! - exclamaron las 5 chicas.

\- Mamá, el coche para Rose - pidió Rey.

\- Mira el clima, madre - comentó Paige.

\- Confío en que llegara a Supremacy antes de que empiece a llover - volvió a decir la rubia.

\- No creo que sea pertinente que nuestra querida Rose se exponga de esa manera - sugirió el patriarca.

\- He dicho que no ira en le coche, ira a caballo y es mi última palabra - dicho eso Satine mordió su pedazo de pan - Apresurarse querída - le habló a Rose - debes ponere uno de tus mejores vestidos.

°

Cuando ya era la hora del almuerzo, una lluvía torrencial azotaba a Alderaan. Rey miraba desde una de las ventanas de la casa como grandes charcos de lodo se formaban en el patio.

\- Muy bien, todo esta saliendo como lo planeé - dijo Satine un una sonrisa.

\- Quedará en tu conciencia lo que estas haciendo, madre - dijo Paige preocupada para después ir donde estaba Rey y abrazarsen la una a la otra.

Las dos estaban angustiadas por su hermana mayor ya que las tres se llevaban una año de diferencia. Rose tenía 23, Rey tenia 22 y Paige tenía 21.

Pero las dos menores les llevaban varios años de diferencia a las mayores. Jyn tenía 17 y Zorii 16. Por lo que, sin saberlo, el grupo de hermanas estaba dividido.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y una carta había llegado desde Supremacy. Al parecer Rose había atrapado un resfriado muy grave, por lo que estaba en cama.

\- Bueno, al menor tendrás la certeza de que, sí muere, sera siguiendo tus instrucciones para conseguir marido - le dijo Obi-Wan a su esposa.

\- Patrañas - dijo Satine despreocupada - Nadie se muere de un resfriado.

Rey, quien miraba la conversación de sus progenitores no pudo seguir con ello y dijo - Debo ir a verla - Y sin más, fue a su recámara, se puso sus botas, un abrigo y partió hacía la mansión prometiéndole a Paige que cuidaría de Rose.

Era cerca de un kilometro y medío de distancia desde la residencia Kenobi hasta Supremacy. Y a Rey la impulsaba su preocupación por su hermana y lo indignada que estaba con su madre y sus técnicas de conquista.

Llegó hasta la mansión con la parte baja del vestido manchado de lodo, con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas encendidas por la larga caminata.

Fue recibida en el comedor, donde la señorita Hux y el señor Solo tomaban el té de la tarde. El hombre no pudo evitar levantarse y saludarla con una pequeña reverencia. Ella los saludo con amabilidad y después preguntó por su hermana.

En eso entro el señor Hux a la estancia, la saludó y la guío hasta la habitación de invitados donde estaba Rose y las dejó solas para que pudieran dialogar.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Gwen le decía a Ben - Esperó que haberla visto en ese aspecto haya borrado de su mirada el brillo de adoración que tiene por ella.

A lo cual el señor Solo no pudo responder, se quedó callado y con eso la señorita Hux pensó que tenía la razón. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos, para Ben esa actitud, esa tenacidad era de admirar.

Rose tenía fiebre y una congestión terrible - Estoy bien - le había dicho a Rey - Todos han sido tan amable conmigo, no puedo hacer más que estar agradecida.

\- Se ve que si te cuidan bien, pero fue una locura lo que mamá hizo para que te quedarás a dormir aquí - contestó la castaña.

Así pues, viendo que de seguro Rose estaría repuesta en la mañana. A Rey no le quedó de otra que aceptar la invitación del señor Hux para que se quedara a dormir.

Por lo cuál, Armitage había enviado una nota con un criado, avisándole a la familia Kenobi que las dos mayores se quedarían en Supremacy hasta que Rose estuviera sana y también le pidió al criado que les trajera topa a sus invitadas.

Así pues, esa noche, Rose se acostó temprano y como Rey no tenía mucho que hacer, decidió aprovechar de la tan bien cuidada biblioteca de la mansión.

Al entrar se encontró sorpresivamente con el señor Snoke, el dueño del lugar, con el señor Solo, la señorita Hux y el señor Hux. Los cuales jugaban Sabacc en una mesa, ellos la invitaron a jugar, pero Rey vió que apostaban fuerte, por ende declinó de la invitación y siguió su camino hacía las estanterías.

Paso la punta de sus dedos por los lomos de los libros hasta que uno de ellos llamó su atención. "El hilo de Ariadna"  
Para Rey no era nueva esa historia, su padre se la había contado cuando era pequeña pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo.

\- Así que la señorita Kenobi se rehúsa a jugar las cartas y por el contrario prefiere leer - dijo Gwen - No tiene alma de comerciante.

\- Tal parece que tiene alma de artista - apuntó Ben.

\- Si me lo preguntan, para mi es muy culta - halagó Armitage.

\- Debo decir que su biblioteca es hermosa, señor Snoke - dijo la señorita Hux - Pero me temo que la biblioteca más hermosa que he visto en mi vida es la del señor Solo, en su mansión en Endor.

\- Eso se debe a muchas generaciones anteriores a mí que han aportado para que sea así - respondió Ben de forma seca.

Rey pretendía que leía, pero realmente no lo hacía, solo escuchaba la conversación de forma disimulada.

\- Por cierto ¿Como esta su hermana? - preguntó de nuevo la rubia - Apuesto a que debe estar ya hecha toda una señorita.

\- Así es, Kaydel ya es toda una dama, en estos momentos se encuentra con mi tío en Coruscant ya que dara recitales de música durante todo el verano - volvió a responder el señor Solo.

\- Siempre he dicho que es una joven muy talentosa - comentó el señor Hux - Dígame, señorita Rey ¿Le gusta la música?

Rey levantó la vista y vió como cuatro personas la miraban - Así es, me gusta mucho la música y me encanta poder escucharla casi todos los días, lo cuál es una fortuna ya que a mi hermana Paige le encanta prácticar.

Los que estaban jugando a las cartas volvieron a su juego y unos minutos después Rey decidió retirarse de la estancia. Cuando iba saliendo escuchó como el señor Hux le hablaba a su amigo - No puede ser, ganaste de nuevo.

La curiosidad le ganó y una vez cerrada la puerta no pudo evitar pegarse a ella para escuchar lo que decían - Tu bien sabes que él nunca pierde - respondió Gwen.

\- Que te puedo decir - habló el señor Solo - Fui entrenado por uno de los mejores jugadores de Sabacc que existieron.

\- Y ni se hable del Dejarik - acotó el señor Snoke - Ayer lo jugamos y en todas las partidas ganó.

Con esa información en su cabeza, Rey se retiró a su recámara y no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el tan intrigante pasado del señor Solo.

Su alma y corazón estaban en conflicto, pues había jurado aborrecerlo por haber lastimado su orgullo pero también quería saber si sus perjuicios eran bien fundamentados.

La joven leyó todo el libro de manera veloz aquella noche, para en la mañana poder devolverlo. Descansó bien y cada cierto tiempo iba a ver como estaba su hermana.

Para su sorpresa, con el nuevo nacer del sol una nueva Rose también se despertaba. Estaba ya un poco más repuesta y las medicinas que le había dado el doctor empezaban a surgir efecto.

Rey había decidido empezar una nueva lectura en la mañana, así que ella, los hermanos Hux y el señor Solo se encontraban un una pequeña sala mientras el último mencionado escribía unas cartas de cuentas para sus socios.

\- Y dígame, señor Solo ¿Le gusta escribir cartas? - preguntó Gwen.

\- En lo personal sí, pero mi temo que estas cartas que estoy escribiendo no son de mi agrado ya que son de negocios - respondió serio.

\- Pero que honesto es - halagó la rubia.

Por otro lado, Rey y el señor Hux estaban en otra conversación - En verdad admiro mucho su gusto por la lectura - dijo el pelirrojo a lo que la castaña le sonrió amable.

Justo en ese momento Ben dió su respuesta con voz resonante - Siempre es mejor ser honesto y no aparentar para dar una buena impresión.

Rey se sintió en lo personal atacada por aquél comentario, creyendo que el señor Solo pensaba que ella leía solo por aparentar ser intelectual. Así que cerró el libro de manera brusca.

Gwen vió tal acción y se acercó a ella - Señorita Kenobi ¿Le gustaría acompañarme a caminar por la sala?

La castaña aceptó un tanto extrañada, las dos se tomaron de gancho y empezaron su caminata - Díganos en que esta pensado, señor Solo - dijo la señorita Hux.

\- Pienso dos posibilidades, que se estan haciendo confidencias o que son concietes del hecho de que sus figuras se ven mejor cuando estan de pié - dijo él.

Rey y Gwen se miraron indignadas y la mas alta le dijo a su acompañante - ¡Pero que osadía! ¿Como lo castigaremos por tal injuria?

A lo que Rey la miró con una sonrisa divertida y le dijo con aires de suficiencia - No creo que sea necesario, su ego ya lo ha castigado lo suficiente.

Armitage, quien miraba todo sentado en el sofá se rió por tal comentario. El señor Solo apretó la mandíbula, soltó un pequeño suspiró y siguió con su trabajo.

Rey lo miró atenta y se atrevió a preguntarle - ¿Es muy orgulloso Señor Solo? ¿Y considera el orgullo un defecto o una virtud?

\- No sabría decirle - la miro con calma.

\- Porque nos estamos esforzando en encontrarle un defecto - dijo Rey mirándolo mientras admitía mentalmente que tenía muy pocos defectos, tanto físicos cómo morales.

\- Tal vez me cuenta trabajo perdonar las fallas de los demás o sus ofensas - habló el señor Solo recordando brevemente aspectos de su pasado - Mi opinión esta perdida para siempre.

\- No puedo hacer bromas sobre eso y es una pena ya que me encanta reír - dijo Rey con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

Los dos se miraban fijamente y con tal intensidad que sentían como si a su alrededor hubiera una burbuja. Finalmente rompieron el contacto cuando se dieron cuenta que la situación era un poco incomoda.

Al tercer dia de su estancia en Supremacy, Rose permaneció unas horas más en cama y se levantó finalmente a la hora del almuerzo. Todos almorzaron y después el señor Hux llevó a sus dos invitadas a un paseo por los jardines.

En lo que ellos estaban fuera un siervo entró a donde estaban la señorita Hux y el señor Solo quienes se preparaban para tomar el té de la mañana.

\- Disculpe madam - dijo el siervo - Pero ha llegado la señora Kenobi, con una señorita Kenobi, otra señorita Kenobi y otra señorita Kenobi.

\- ¡Ay por la fuerza! ¿Vamos a recibir a todos los Kenobi de la región? - dijo la joven fastidiada.

\- Hagalas pasar y llamé al señor Hux - dijo el hombre.

El siervo dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Minutos después estaban todas las mujeres de la familia Kenobi en la sala principal esperando a que Rose se cambiara el vestido que se había ensuciado en la caminata.

\- Que casa tan acogedora tiene señor - dijo Satine cuando todas se sentaron - Que mobiliaria tan fina.

Gwen no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

\- Espero que sea su intención quedarse en Alderaan - dijo nuevamente la matriarca.

\- Por supuesto - dijo con una sonrisa el señor Hux - Encuentro Alderaan muy interesante ¿No lo cree Solo?

\- Mi madre vivió aquí parte de su infancia así que la halló perfectamente adecuada, incluso si la sociedad es menos variada que en Coruscant - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Menos variada para nada, nos codeamos con 24 familias de toda clase - habló la señora Kenobi - Sir Lando Calrissian, por ejemplo, es un hombre muy agradable y se da mucha menos importancia a si mismo de la que debe.

La señorita hux no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante tal comentario.

\- Señor Hux ¿Es verdad que prometió un baile aquí en Supremacy? - preguntó Jyn.

\- Seria una excelente manera de conocer nuevos amigos y podría invitar a los militares que llegaran en estos dias a la región ¡Son una excelente compañía! - secundó Zorii.

\- ¡Niñas! - dijo Rey en forma de reprender un poco.

\- Por supuesto, solo digan el día - finalmente respondió el señor Hux complaciente.

\- Pienso que un baile es una forma irracional de conocer a la gente - apuntó Paige - Seria mejor si la conversación y no el baile fueran la orden del día.

\- Claro que sí - apoyo la señorita Hux - Pero una conversación se puede dar en medio de un baile.

\- Gracias Paige - le dijo Rey dándole una sonrisa en forma de apoyo.

Llegó la hora de irse y todas esperaban que las mayores subieran al carruaje, Satine no dejaba de halagar la mansión. Rose se despidió de forma lenta del señor Hux anhelando el momento para siempre y subió.

\- Gracias por su estimulante compañía - le habló Rey a Gwen - Ha sido muy instructiva.

Porque algo en lo que coincidían las dos era en la importancia del buen hablar de los hombres para ganarse la mano de una mujer.

\- Para nada, el placer es todo mío - respondió la señorita Hux para las dos después darse una pequeña reverencia.

Después pasó a despedirse del señor Solo y del señor Hux.

Pero cuando iba a subir al coche la mano de señor Solo tomó la suya como apoyo para subir, el tacto era electrizante y sintió como, de alguna forma extraña sus almas se conectaban.

Ella extrañada volteó a mirarlo, él le dió una mirada entre intensa y sería. Cuando fue momento sus manos se separaron, el volteó rápido y caminó con paso ligero de vuelta a la mansión.

Todo el camino a su casa, Rey se miró la mano preguntándose porque se sintió así su tacto. Por otra parte, Ben también se preguntaba lo mismo, se propuso averiguarlo cuando pudiera investigar en su biblioteca en Endor.


	4. Capítulo 3

Dos semanas después, cuando Satine regreso con sus hijas de tomar el té con sus vecinos, Obi-Wan le dio una noticia que por poco genera que los nervios se le descontrolaran.

– Espero que hayas preparado una cena muy buena para esta noche, querida – llevaba una carta en la mano – Creo que alguien nos acompañara.

– ¿Y de quien se trata? ¿Del señor Hux? – preguntó con ilusión.

– Lamento decepcionarte pero no es él – le respondió su esposo – Es el señor Finn Windu.

– ¡Ese bastardo! – dijo alterada.

El señor Kenobi asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Y por qué viene con tal ímpetu?

El hombre agachó la cabeza – Es bien sabido que mi 'primo, Mace, falleció hace un año. Tú bien sabes que él no tenía problema en que viviéramos aquí, pero ahora su hijo es el heredero directo.

– Que la fuerza nos acompañe y no permita que venga con intenciones de expropiarnos – se había puesto pálida.

Tuvieron que comentarle la noticia a sus hijas, y como era de esperarse ninguna lo tomó bien.

Para hacer que sus hijas no se preocuparan más Satine intentó distraerlas enviándolas al pueblo a comprar unas especias.

Todas las cinco chicas se fueron hablando sobre su tan odioso primo, al cuál solo habían visto una vez hacia muchos años. A ninguna de ellas les agradaba.

Una vez en la plaza vieron que Jannah estaba recogiendo sus zapatillas en el puesto del zapatero.

Cómo era costumbre ya, Jyn y Zorii se fueron juntas a mirar lo que vendían, mientras que Rose, Rey y Paige se quedaron dialogando con la señorita Calrrisian.

– No puedo creerlo – dijo la morena al enterarse de la noticia.

– Si, el señor Windu es dueño de todo – ratificó Rose.

– ¡Hasta de mi piano! – había dicho Paige angustiada.

– ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Jannah.

– La propiedad pasa directamente a él por ser hombre y no a nosotras por ser mujeres – justificó Rey.

– ¿No dijiste que es un hombre de fe? – preguntó la señorita Calrrisian.

Las tres hermanas asintieron con la cabeza.

– Se consagró como clérigo de la religión Jedi ya que es portador de la fuerza – explicó Rey.

– ¿Qué los portadores de la fuerza no deben servir únicamente como caballeros de la orden Jedi de Naboo? – preguntó la morena extrañada.

– Depende – volvió a decir Rey – Algunos eligen ser ministros que enseñan las sagradas escrituras Jedi, otros deciden ser sanadores o caballeros y con el tiempo son ascendidos a maestros.

– Nuestro padre y su primo fueron caballeros hace años y también los ascendieron a maestros – dijo Paige.

– ¿Y que pasó? – preguntó su amiga intrigada

– Cuando conoció a madre, el consejo le permitió casarse y al mismo tiempo seguir siendo maestro, pero el decidió no seguir exponiendo su vida ya que quería proteger a su familia – contó Rose.

– Sin duda alguna es una pena que no haya elegido ser un Caballero Jedi – comentó Rey refiriéndose al señor Windu – Sí yo fuera portadora de la fuerza no sería sacerdotisa, sino que pelearía por la paz.

– De seguro serias muy buena – halagó Rose – Hasta te hubieran ascendido a maestra.

– Eso no sería posible – dijo la castaña y agachó la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Jannah.

– A las mujeres que son portadoras de la fuerza les permiten ser sacerdotisas, sanadoras o caballeros pero nunca las ascienden a maestras – explicó Rey desmotivada – No importa, no es como que alguna de nosotras sea portadora.

– Hermana – llamó Paige su atención – Nunca te pregunté porque te interesaba tanto ese tema.

Todas las tres jóvenes que estaban con ella la miraron inquietas.

– Creo que era por las historias que padre nos contaba por las noches, me intrigaron y quise saber más – respondió sin mucho problema.

Regresaron a pasó rápido, pues las especias eran necesarias para la preparación del pato y de las patatas.

Entrada la tarde, el señor Finn Windu llegó muy puntual y a la hora que había escrito en la carta. Cenaron aproximadamente a las 6 en un silencio incomodo que todos, hasta los criados, percibían. En especial Satine, quien estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

– Hacia mucho no comía una cena tan exquisita – dijo el moreno – ¿A cual de mis bellas primas debo agradecer por tan buena comida?

– Señor Windu, podemos contar con un cocinero – le dijo la matriarca.

– Bien, me alegra que Mandalore de tan buenos frutos y sea tan prospera como para que se permitan tal lujo – respondió el joven.

Después de varios bocados volvió a intervenir – Estoy honrado de tener como benefactora a Lady Amilyn de Holdo, de seguro han oído hablar de ella.

La familia no respondió por lo cual Finn siguió hablando.

– Mi pequeño templo colinda con su propiedad, Chandrilia Park, y a menudo ella condesciende a pasar por mi humilde morada.

– ¿Y tiene familia? – pregunta la señora Kenobi.

– Si, una hija, la heredera de todo Chandrilia – dijo el señor Windu mirando a la mujer – A menudo le digo a Lady Amilyn que su hija nació para ser duquesa ya que cuenta con las gracias de tan elevado rango.

Las dos hermanas mayores se miraron extrañadas.

– Esos son los cumplidos que siempre agradan a las damas y que yo en lo personal me considero propenso a otorgar – dijo Finn mirando ligeramente a Rey y a Rose.

– Que dicha para usted ser tan bueno con el don de la palabra – dijo Obi-Wan.

Rey no pudo evitar preguntarle a el señor Windu si esas atenciones eran esporádicas o con previo estudio del sujeto. El moreno le contesto de forma un poco arrogante, que para él decir cumplidos era algo que formulaba con anterioridad pero que hacia parecer espontaneo, y con es respuesta Rey confirmo que el hombre era petulante.

– Créame, señor que nadie sospecharía que sus modales son ensayados – respondió ella y Zorii no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

– Después de la cena me gustaría leerles durante una hora – dijo el moreno mirando a la familia – Traigo conmigo una copia de los textos del antiguo y respetado maestro Yoda quien hablaba con mucha elocuencia sobre como mantenerse en el lado luminoso.

Los presentes no respondieron.

–¿Conoce los textos del maestro Yoda, señorita Kenobi? – le pregunto Finn a Rose.

La joven negó tímida y siguieron comiendo. Como lo había prometido el señor Windu, les leyó un texto sobre como siempre se esta propenso a caer en el lado oscuro. Terminada la lectura, el joven solicito hablar con Satine en privado. Así pues se pararon en la puerta de la sala a dialogar.

– Señora Kenobi, sabe usted que he sido bendecido con la gracia de Lady Amilyn de Holdo, una persona de enorme importancia.

La mujer le respondió – Si, ya no lo hizo saber.

– Bueno, es mi esperanza que pronto pueda hallar una mujer para compartir de tal privilegio – estaba un poco nervioso – Y debo informarle que la mayor de las señoritas Kenobi ha capturado mi especial atención.

La señora Kenobi estaba mas que impresionada – ¡Oh, señor Windu! Desafortunadamente debo decirle que Rose esta a punto de comprometerse – pues esperaba que dentro de poco el señor Hux le pidiera matrimonio a su hija mayor.

– Es una lastima – dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

– Pero Rey, quien le sigue en belleza y edad seria para cualquiera una excelente pareja ¿No esta de acuerdo? – pregunto esperanzada.

– Es cierto – dijo volteadora a mirar – Es cierto, una aceptable alternativa – le hablo a la mujer considerando su sugerencia.

El día siguiente Obi-Wan decidió enviar a a sus hijas al pueblo para que compraran las cintas que necesitaban para adornar sus vestidos de gala que preparaban para el baile que se ofrecería en Supremacy dentro de pocos días. Con la intención de que no fueran hostigadas por el señor Windu.

Las 5 hermanas caminaban por la plaza cuando en su camino se atravesó un soldado del ejercito, tomé un pañuelo en mano que se había caído al suelo hace poco y supuso que le pertenecía a Rey. Así pues se lo extendió y ella extrañada lo recibió.

– Supongo que es suyo – dijo el hombre.

Rey lo miro desconcertada – Gracias señor...

– Señor Dameron – dijo Zorii viéndolo

– Poe Dameron – respondió él.

– Es un perfecto caballero – volvió a decir Zorii. Tal parecía que las dos más jóvenes conocían al hombre con anterioridad.

– Levanto tu pañuelo, Rey – apuntó Jyn.

– El señor Dameron es comandante – dijo Zorii.

– Vamos a buscar un listón para el baile – dijo de repente Jyn.

– ¿No quieren que lo busquemos juntos? – ofreció el señor Dameron y Rose sabiendo que sus hermanas menores no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta no tuvo de otra que acceder.

Camino a la tienda Rey recordó que no había llevado ningún pañuelo consigo, así curiosa lo reviso y encontró una inicial bordada "Z" – Pero claro, porque no me sorprende – dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Que pasa? – preguntó Rose a lo que su hermana le mostró un pañuelo – Espera ¿Fue Zorii quien lo dejo caer?

– ¿Acaso les sorprende eso sabiendo lo coqueta que es? –dijo sarcástica Paige.

Las tres rieron de lo pateticas que a veces podian ser sus hermanas.

Compraron las cintas y listones y volvieron a casa, el señor Dameron se ofreció a escoltarlas, en el camino dialogo con Rey y los dos lo encontraron agradable y cuando ya estaban cerca de llegar a Mandalore vieron dos conocidos en el camino que iban a caballo.

– ¡Señor Hux! – grito Rose al reconocerlo.

– Justo iba rumbo a su casa – dijo sonriente el pelirojo quien iba acompañado por el señor Solo.

– Señor Hux ¿Le gustan los listones que compré para su baile? – preguntó Jyn.

– Son hermosos – respondió el mencionado.

– Claro, tiene buen gusto – dijo Zorii para molestar a la mayor.

– ¡Zorii! – reclamó Rose.

– Asegúrese de invitar al señor Dameron al baile, es un orgullo para el ejercito – pidio Zorii.

– No puedes invitar a la gente a bailes ajenos – dijo Paige a su hermana.

Poe y Ben cruzaron miradas, los hechos del pasado volvieron a sus mentes en forma de recuerdos abruptos. El señor Solo no pudo con la incomodidad y a pesar de que estaba preocupado por las señoritas, en especial por una, se marcho rumbo a Supremacy sin decir palabra alguna.

– Por supuesto que puede venir, señor Dameron – dijo Armitage viendo como su amigo se retiraba a trote ligero – Si nos disculpan señoritas, disfruten el día.

Rey vio lo que pasaba y muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, no sabia por donde empezar, pero cuando las demás siguieron su camino ella decidió quedarse con el Señor Dameron a platicar un rato. Necesitaba respuestas.

– ¿Piensa acudir al baile de Supremacy? – le había preguntado la joven a su acompañante.

– Tal vez – dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo – ¿Cuanto lleva quedándose allí el señor Solo?

– Tal vez un mes – dijo ella y Dameron hizo un gesto de desagrado con la boca – ¿Dígame, conoce al señor Solo? – pregunto intrigada y agachando la mirada al mencionar su nombre.

– Así, es, he estado ligado a su familia desde la infancia – respondió serio – Tal vez le sorprenda señorita Rey, después de nuestro frió saludo de hace poco.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, todavía hacia falta información – Bueno, espero que sus planes de quedarse en Alderaan no se vean afectadas por sus relaciones con él.

–No es mi intención irme de aquí, si desea evitarme tendrá que irse él, no yo – dijo decidido.

– Debo preguntar señor Dameron ¿Cual es el motivo por el que desaprueba al señor Solo?

El hombre lo pensó por un momento – Mis padres eran amigos de sus padres puesto que lucharon juntos en el pasado contra los enemigos de nuestra nación, así que cuando el conflicto terminó su padre le permitió al mio ayudarle con la administración de su propiedad.

Tomo aire y continuo – Crecimos juntos, Ben y yo, sus padres me trataban como a un hijo, me amaban igual que a un hijo. Su padre – se detuvo un segundo – Los dos estuvimos con él la fatídica noche en que murió. Con su ultimo aliento, su padre me dejo un tercio de su propiedad pero Ben ignoró su voluntad y repartió las tierras entre el y su hermana.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – pregunto indignada.

– Por celos – respondió el señor Dameron – Su padre me amaban más y el señor Solo no pudo aceptarlo, ni siquiera las palabras de su madre lo convencieron de hacer lo correcto.

– ¡Que crueldad! – dijo Rey colérica.

– Lo único que pude conseguir fue un puesto decente en el ejercito gracias a su madre – finalizó él – De no haber sido por ella seria un simple soldado de infantería con una vida miserable.

Rey no sabia que pensar, le parecía una atrocidad lo que el señor Solo le había hecho al señor Dameron y aunque parte de sus dudas estaban resueltas una parte de ella también seguía con intriga ¿De que había fallecido el padre de Ben? ¿Su madre seguía viva? ¿Que pensaba su familia de él?

Mucho aun seguía sin resolverse del todo, pero lo único de lo que estaba segura era de ese conflicto que se mantenía dentro de ella desde el día en el que lo conoció. Algo la atraía a el y otra parte lo repudiaba. Así que para dejar de pelear contra si misma se prometió aborrecerlo por siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar que la orden Jedi en esta historia es como una agrupación elitista que esta vinculada con el ejército.


	5. Capítulo 4

Pasó una semana en la que Rey y el señor Dameron se siguieron viendo, tanto fue que tuvo la oportunidad de presentarle a su familia y a Jannah.

Y la morena también pudo conocer al primo de la familia debido a que iba con frecuencia a casa de los Kenobi a pasar el rato.

El baile en Supremacy era ese fin de semana, el sábado, por ende desde muy temprano ese día todos se habían empezado a alistar para asistir.

Jyn y Zorii estaban a punto de volver locos a todos en la casa por una pelea sobré quien usaría un bronce que a las dos les gustaba.

Rose le ayudaba a Rey a peinarse el cabello, no era una tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que la castaña tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, contrario al restó de sus hermanas que lo tenían hasta la cintura.

– Creo que debe haber un mal entendido – dijo Rose recordando lo que su hermana le había contado sobré el problema entre el señor Solo y el señor Dameron.

– Ay Rose, tú nunca piensas mal de nadie – le dijo Rey mirándola en el reflejo del espejo.

– ¿Por qué el señor Solo haría algo así? Debe haber una razón más lógica para esto – dijo Rose poniendo unas hebillas en el cabello de Rey.

Ella no contesto, temía que su boca delatara lo que su alma se esmeraba por guardar.

– De seguro el señor Hux debe saber algo, le sacaré la verdad hoy en el baile – prometió la mayor.

– Y si no es verdad, entonces deja que el señor Solo admita su culpa por sí mismo – pidió – Hasta entonces espero no encontrarlo.

– Si todo es verdad, pobre del señor Dameron – Dijo Rose con pesar.

– Al contrario, el señor Dameron es mucho más hombre de lo que el señor Solo podría llegar a ser – aseguró Rey como si de una respuesta involuntaria se tratara.

– Esperemos que asista esta noche a Supremacy y que le guste bailar.

Esa noche, casi todo Alderaan estaba en la mansión, el señor Windu llegó en un coche diferente al de los Kenobi a pesar de que se hospedaba en su casa, la mayoría de las damas iban vestidas de colores claros mientras que los hombres vestían sus trajes con porte.

Desde la entrada se podía ver que estaba lleno y que muchos de los soldados de infantería estaban allí. 

– De seguro muchas intentaran conseguir marido esta noche – comentó Paige con desagrado antes de entrar.

La familia fue bien residida por el señor Hux quien se veía muy alegre pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermana, quien se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza.

– Es un placer volver a verla – le dijo el pelirojo a Rose.

– Lo mismo digo, señor – respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por su parte Rey buscaba con la mirada al señor Dameron, quería dialogar con el un poco más de lo que ya habían hablado, se le hacia un hombre muy interesante. 

– ¿Busca a alguien, señorita Rey? – pregunto Armitage.

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta pero disimulo diciendo – No señor, yo solo miraba lo hermoso que es este lugar.

Así pues todos siguieron al salón y lo primero que hizo Rey fue caminar por todo el recinto buscando al comandante, sin embargo se encontró a Jannah y la saludo con gran afecto.

Pocos minutos después Rose le aviso a su hermana que el señor Dameron no estaba en el baile, ella iba a preguntar el porque cuando las tres fueron interrumpidas por el señor Windu.

– Disculpen señoritas – les habló dándoles una pequeña reverencia – Si me permiten quisiera pedirle a la señorita Rey que me conceda la siguiente pieza.

La castaña estaba sorprendida – ¡Oh, señor Windu! No pensé que usted bailara.

– Bueno, no veo ningún problema en que un clérigo no disfrute de tan inocente diversión – le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Así pues Rey accedió y le pidió a Rose que la acompañara. Durante el baile ella intentaba por todo concepto no hacer contacto visual con su primo, pues su mirar la ponía incomoda.

– Al parecer el señor Dameron ha sido llamado de urgencia a Coruscant – le dijo Rose a su hermana mientras daban vueltas – Aunque mi informante me dice que él habría estado menos inclinado a irse si no fuera por la presencia en Alderaan de cierto caballero.

Rey estaba indignada – Ese caballero no merece tal nombre – ella sabia que hablaban del señor Solo a quien ella seguía juzgando ciegamente a pesar de que la sola existencia de él le generara curiosidad. 

Asi que siguieron bailando y poco después el señor Windu le dijo a la joven con la que bailaba que su intención era estar junto a ella toda la velada a lo que Rey no respondio y simplemente siguio bailando.

Ella sabia que sin duda la petición era extraña y tal acción no era digna de un hombre como Finn, quien se tenia suficiente confianza a si mismo.

La pieza terminó y Rey se escabullo entre la gente para no estar cerca de su primo, tomó a Jannah del brazo y juntas salieron del salón de baile.

– ¿Puedes creer que me pidió pasar toda la velada junto a él? – le contaba Rey a su amiga entre risas.

– No creo que sea tan mala su intención, tal vez solo quiere ser atento – sugirio la morena.

– Bien, pues entonces que sea atento contigo – le respondio la castaña.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Jannah, vi como lo miraste cuando estaba bailando conmigo – le dijo la joven Kenobi.

Su amiga no respondió, a lo que las dos empezaron a reír divertidas por la situación hasta que un hombre se interpuso en su caminata.

– ¿Me permite la siguiente pieza, señorita? – le pidio el señor Solo a Rey mirandola fijamente.

Ella quería decir que no y sin embargo un impulso, algo dentro de ella la llevó a decir – Esta bien – Los tres dieron una pequeña reverencia y Ben siguió su camino.

Despues de eso Rey se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, así que apresurada se llevó a Jannah del brazo y le pregunto – ¡¿Acepté bailar con el señor Solo? – sonaba horrorizada.

– Creo que lo encontraras muy agradable, Rey – le contesto la señorita Calrissian con esperanza de que su amiga dejara esa costumbre de ser tan prejuiciosa.

– Y eso no seria muy conveniente pues juré odiarlo para toda la eternidad – le dijo mirándola con una pizca de preocupación a lo que Jannah no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

El momento de bailar llego, Rey se paro en frente del señor Solo, esperaron a que llegaran las demás personas que iban a bailar, y poco después iniciaron los músicos a tocar sus instrumentos.

Se reverenciaron, dieron una vuelta mirándose fijamente y cambiaron de lugar, después se tomaron de las manos y dieron otra vuelta.

Para sorpresa de ambos, esta vez no sintieron nada extraño al tocarse, tal vez era por los guantes que la joven usaba.

– Me encanta este baile – inicio Rey la conversación.

– Si, es muy vigorizaste – respondió Ben.

Dieron otras vueltas y giros y Rey dijo – Es su turno de hablar, señor Solo, dije algo sobre el baile, ahora usted diga algo sobre el salón o sobre el numero de parejas – sin duda Rey quería ver que tan orgulloso era aquel hombre.

– Estaré encantado de complacerla – respondió Ben de forma suave – Por favor dígame que es lo que le gustaría escuchar – él sabia que su comentario iba mas allá del asunto de aquella velada.

– Esa respuesta bastara – dijo Rey con suficiencia, si iban a jugar ese juego de adivinar como era el otro, ella iba a competir bien – Y tal vez después yo comente que los bailes privados son mucho más placenteros que los públicos – claramente hacia referencia a su primer encuentro.

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron bailando – Pero por ahora guardemos silencio – dijo ella intentando dejarlo sin opciones. Sin embargo se equivocó.

– ¿Acostumbra a hablar usted cuando baila? – preguntó Ben queriendo saber mas de ella y al mismo tiempo jugando también su juego, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

Una vuelta tras otra y nuevamente sus manos se tocaron.

– No – respondió ella viendo que era un caso difícil – Prefiero ser poco sociable y taciturna. Hace que todo sea mas disfrutable ¿No cree señor Solo? – pregunto sarcástica.

– ¿Digame, sus hermanas y usted suelen caminar hasta el pueblo con frecuencia? – cuestionó él su actuar.

– Si, acostumbramos a hacerlo, es una gran oportunidad para conocer gente – cada momento era mas tensionante – De hecho cuando usted nos vio acababamos de tener el placer de conocer a alguien.

– El señor Dameron tiene unos modales tan agradables que le es facil hacer amigos – y allí estaba la manzana de la discordia entre ellos – Que los conserve o no es otra cuestion.

– ¿Ha sufrido el importunio de perder su amistad? – dijo Rey con un poco de maldad – Y ¿Puedo preguntar si es algo irreversible?

– No lo sé, ¿Por qué hace tal pregunta? – dijo Ben indignado parándose frente a ella y deteniendo el baile que los dos realizaban.

– Para decifrar su caracter, señor Solo – respondió Rey tambien de modo firme.

– ¿Y que ha descubierto? – preguntó Ben. Las demás parejas seguían bailando alrededor de ellos.

– Muy poco – respondió Rey mirándolo con una mirada intensa – Oír tan variadas opiniones sobre y de usted me intriga en exceso.

Aquello no era mentira, sin duda ella quería algo que aún no sabía definir así que lo ocultaba con desapruebo a su forma de ser.

– Espero poder aclararle las cosas en el futuro – dijo Ben mirándola con la misma intensidad porque él también quería algo de ella y lo tenía un poco más claro.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de bailar así que rápidamente intentaron integrarse al grupo de bailarines pero algo extraño pasó.

Ben supuso lo que era. Una fluctuación en la fuerza, nunca había vivido una pero si había leído sobre ellas. Se preguntó mentalmente porque le estaba pasando aquello y su respuesta estaba justo frente a él.

Rey no sabía lo que pasaba. Nunca se había sentido así, supuso que eran cosas extrañas que la fuerza hacia, cosas que pocas veces había experimentado y se preguntó porque le estaba pasando aquello y su respuesta estaba frente a ella.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, ella rompió el contacto para revisar su alrededor descubriendo que la fuerza la hacía ver todo el salón vacío, claro con escépcion de que podía ver de forma perfecta a su acompañante.

Ben al ver tal acción de la joven pudo comprobar que ella no estaba entrenada como él y que la mayor de cosas sobre la fuerza le eran desconocidas.

Los dos podían seguir escuchando la música como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano, casi en forma de eco.

Ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario. Algo, la fuerza, los impulsó a seguir bailando, siguieron con la danza de una forma coordinada y asimétrica. Como si los dos hubieran estado bailando uno al rededor del otro desde siempre en una danza infinita.

Cuando la música paró todo volvió a la normalidad y como si hubieran salido de un trance, parpadearon rápidamente y aplaudieron a los músicos.

Rey hizo una reverencia al señor Solo mientras lo miraba sin expresión alguna para después marcharse, en su interior estaba conmocionada, no sabía que pasaba y estaba confundida.

Por su parte Ben la vió salir del salón y por lo que había estado pasando con ellos desde que se conocieron y ante la revelación que sin saberlo se acababan de hacer mutuamente hacia pocos instantes, supo que todo eso no era normal.

Sin duda alguna los dos necesitaban saber porque todo era extraño entre ellos.

Cuando Rey iba saliendo, Finn dejo su conversación con Jannah, detuvo a su prima y le pregunto si ese era el Señor Solo de Endor.

Ella respondió afirmativamente y con solo eso el moreno se fue a presentar. Rey se preguntaba porqué el señor Windu veia tan importante la figura del señor Solo pero no le dió relevancia y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto toda la familia Kenobi pasaba vergüenzas.

Satine hablaba sin tapujos sobre lo conveniente que era el matrimonio entre Rose y el señor Hux para que así sus demás hijas también se pudieran casar con hombres adinerados. Contando con tan mala suerte que cierta persona que no debía oirla la escuchó.

Jyn y Zorii estaban ebrias y no hacían sino caminar por todas partes mientras reían eufóricas.

Paige tocaba el piano y cantaba una canción que ella misma había compuesto pero tristemente nadie la apreciaba. Se sintió tan mal que no pudo evitar correr a los brazos de Obi-Wan para que la consolara.

Las unicas que se portaban de forma decente eran Rose y Rey. Y por fortuna el señor Hux no se había dado cuenta del ridículo que estaban haciendo los Kenobi.

Rey y Jannah estaban más que convecidas de que el pelirrojo sí estaba enamorado de Rose.

– Sin duda él si está más que embelesado con ella pero creo que ella no esta dando todo de sí – comentó la morena.

– Eso es porque es tímida – justificó Rey.

– Pero él no la conoce tanto como nosotras. Más le vale a Rose que de todo de sí o síno tal vez él piense que su amor no es suficiente o no es correspondido – dijo Jannah esperando sinceramente que eso no pasara.

– Si no sé da cuenta de lo que mi hermana siente por él entonces es un tonto – refutó Rey.

– Todos somos tonos en el amor – corrigió Jannah y después las dos siguieron mirando a los que bailaban.

La pieza termino y Rey pudo ver como Ben se acercaba hacía donde ella estaba, así que por instinto o por cuestión de nervios se alejó del lugar, se escabulló entre la gente y se escondió en un pequeño Lobby sin iluminación.

El baile terminó muy tarde, tanto así que ya se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol cuando los Kenobi partieron hacia Mandalore, su hogar.

Gwen miraba a su hermano con reproche, no podía creer que él en verdad estaba considerando pedir la mano de Rose.

Pero Ben, quién veia cómo partía el carruaje estaba decidido a hacer lo que creía correcto, sin importar cuán doloroso fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo queda decir que varias cosas cambiarán a partir de este momento.


	6. Capítulo 5

Muy a pesar del cansancio, que les costaba mantenerse despiertos, todos fueron muy puntuales al sermón de la mañana dado por el sacerdote Jedi del pueblo. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando los Kenobi ya estaban de vuelta en su hogar tomando el desayuno.

Satine se veía mas casada de lo normal, con unas ojeras gigantes y un humor terrible. Sus hijas por el contrario no se veían tan mal, también estaban cansadas pero no se veían tan decaídas como la matriarca.

Todos estaban comiendo, pero Obi-Wan estaba mas interesado en leer el periódico y enterarse de la movida económica y política del país emitida desde Coruscant. Tenían tanta hambre que no esperaron a que el señor Windu bajara a acompañarlos.

Todos ignoraron cuando la escalera de madera rechinó anunciando que el moreno bajaba para unirse a ellos en la mesa. El hombre se tomo su tiempo y no se sentó, por el contrario, se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz firme y segura.

\- Señora Kenobi, quisiera pedirle amablemente y si no es mucha molestia que me condesa una audiencia privada con la señorita Rey en el transcurso de la mañana.

Dichas aquellas palabras, todos lo que estaban sentados en el comedor guardaron silencio por unos segundos y el sonido de los platos y cubiertos seso abruptamente. Las cinco hermanas se miraron entre ellas desconcertadas.

\- ¡Oh! Si, por supuesto, Rey estará encantada - respondió la rubia emocionada mientras se levantaba de su silla - Todos fuera, él señor Windu desea una audiencia privada con su hermana - ordenó.

Rey, nerviosa, intentó a toda costa evitar estar a solas con su primo - No mamá, por favor espera - pidió - No hay nada que el señor Windu deba decirme que ustedes no puedan oír.

\- No tontees Rey, quiero que te quedes justo donde estas - dijo la mayor - Vamos todos al saloncito - en ese momento se dió cuenta de que su esposo todavía no se había levantado de su asiento.

\- Señor Kenobi - lo llamó - Ahora, vamos.

\- Pero... - masculló el hombre sabiendo lo que sucedería. Aun así dejo su periódico de lado.

Por otro lado Rey sabia que estaba atrapada y que tenia pocas esperanzas de evitar una situación incomoda y por un instante pensó en usar lo poco que concia de la fuerza a su favor.

Tomó a Rose de la mano e intentando estar concentrada, la miro fijamente y le dijo - Ayúdame Rose - pidió - Rose, No te vallas por favor.

Pero su intento de truco mental Jedi no había funcionado, pues sus emociones, su interior, no estaba balanceado y por ende perdió el control del truco.

Rose se levantó de la mesa y se fue junto con Paige, quien le deseo que la fuerza estuviera con ella.

Lo único que le quedaba era su padre. Obi-Wan era el único que todavía no se marchaba, con ojos suplicantes le susurró que se quedara, pero él sintió su angustia a través de la fuerza y supo que su pequeña guerrera debía afrontar esa prueba sola. Así que se fue, sin decir nada.

Tan pronto como pudo, Rey intento escapar pero Finn se interpuso y no la dejo salir. Resignada se sentó de nuevo en su silla sin siquiera mirarlo, para su sorpresa el llevaba en su mano una pequeña rama de olivo.

Ella sabia que eso simbolizaba paz y por un momento ella pensó que él quería que dejaran los malentendidos de lado y que todo estuviera bien. Pero se equivoco porque esa rama era para pedir su mano y lo notó cuando el joven la coloco suavemente en la mesa en vez de decir algo.

El silencio empeoraba todo y justo cuando Rey vio conveniente intervenir, su primo la interrumpió.

\- Señorita Rey - comenzó él con su discurso - Estoy seguro de que mis atenciones para con usted no han podido pasar inadvertidas. Casi en el momento en el que entré en esta casa la elegí a usted como compañera para mi vida futura.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuo.

\- Pero antes de expresarle mis sentimientos, que espero sean recíprocos. Tal vez debería expresarle mis razones para casarnos.

Ella intentó volver a interrumpirlo pero él no le cedió la palabra.

\- En primer lugar: Es deber de un clérigo de la religión Jedi poner el ejemplo del matrimonio en su templo. Segundo: Estoy convencido de que contribuirá grandemente a mi felicidad. Tercero: Es la voluntad de mi estimada benefactora Lady Amilyn que elija a una esposa y por ultimo; creo que ayudaría mucho para mi templo y seria bastante conveniente que mi futura señora sea portadora de la fuerza.

Ninguna delas razones era valida para Rey, pero la ultima la dejo atónita ¿Cómo sabia que ella era portadora de la fuerza? No hallaba ninguna explicación lógica sabiendo que desde que el llegó a Alderan ella se había desconectado bastante de esta.

Tal vez no lo había hecho tan bien como creía.

\- Mi objetivo al venir a Mandalore - continuó hablando el hombre - Era elegir a tal mujer entre las hijas de los señores Kenobi. Dado que soy yo el heredero de la propiedad y tal alianza de seguro convendrá a todos - tomo aire - Cabe agregar que no sé con certeza si usted es portadora de la fuerza o no, pues supuse que su padre al haber sido un maestro Jedi debió haber tenido a alguna hija que lo fuera o que en la mayor de las dichas todas sus hijas lo fuera, así pues, mi ultima razón es solo una suposición.

Rey lo miró incrédula. Al parecer Windu intuía que todas las hijas de Obi-Wan eran sensibles a la fuerza pero que no habían tenido entrenamiento ni estudio alguno sobre ella, y sin embargo, estaba equivocado porque solo Rey lo era.

\- Y ahora - siguió hablando el moreno - No me resta hacer nada sino afirmarle con el mas animado lenguaje la intensidad de mis sentimientos - finalizo para después arrodillarse ante ella.

Ya exasperada, Rey se puso de pie de un golpe, y tratando de ser firme y respetuosa le hablo al caballero.

\- ¡Señor Windu! - no pudo evitar gritar a pesar de que intento mantenerse calmada - Me siento alagada por su propuesta, pero me temo que debo declinarla. Usted no podría hacerme feliz y estoy convencida de que soy la ultima mujer que podría hacerlo feliz.

\- Siento mucho su negativa - le dijo todavía de rodillas - También lamento ser yo quien le diga que es poco probable, por no decir imposible que usted vuelva a recibir una propuesta de matrimonio - la miro serio - Y deseo que entienda que esta unión nos beneficia a ambos.

\- Señor, no soy la clase de mujer que atormenta a un hombre respetable con su negativa y que tampoco hace las cosas por conveniencia - dijo Rey - Por favor entienda, no puedo aceptarlo - y dicho eso salió del comedor con rumbo hacia las afueras de la casa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se pudo ver como las cuatro hermanas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, todas estaban de acuerdo en que el señor Windu no era el estilo de hombre que Rey quería y estaban felices de que no la hubiera acobardado el miedo.

\- Esa niña tonta - mascullo la señora Kenobi yendo tras su hija - No se preocupe señor Windu, arreglaremos este pequeño contratiempo de inmediato - le dijo a Finn corriendo hacia donde se dirigía Rey.

Muy a pesar de sus intentos, la señora Kenobi no pudo darle alcance a su hija pero sabiendo a donde se dirigía y teniendo en cuenta que no la iba a escuchar con facilidad, acudió a su esposo como intermediario.

Regreso a la casa agitada y encontró a Obi-Wan dejando la mermelada del desayuno en la alacena - ¡Señor Kenobi! ¡Lo necesito! - lo llamo desesperada - Venga y haga que Rey despose al señor Windu.

\- ¿Y que debo hacer yo? - pregunto el mayor sabiendo bien su papel en todo eso, pero aun así queriendo ver como respondería su mujer.

\- Vaya y hable con ella. Convénzala de que se case con él.

Sin más remedio que obedecer, el patriarca siguió a su esposa hasta donde estaba su hija, la encontraron mirando el lago que quedaba cerca a la propiedad. El sonido de los Porgs alzando vuelo era lo único que Rey escuchaba hasta que unos pasos hicieron que mirara sobre su hombro.

\- Dígale que usted insiste en que se case - demandó Satine a Obi-Wan llamando la atención de su hija.

\- Papá, por favor - pidió Rey angustiada, no quería ser obligada a algo que no deseaba.

\- Tendrás esta casa y salvaras a tus hermanas de la ruina - dijo la señora Kenobi tratando de convencerla - Regresa y dile a Finn que cambiaste de opinión.

\- No puedo hacerlo, en verdad no puedo - decía Rey mas que segura, siguiendo esa corazonada y ese impulso que le indicaba que en su destino algo mas le deparaba. Ella no estaba cerrada a la idea del matrimonio pero quería casarse con un hombre que de verdad la amara y la hiciera feliz.

\- ¡Piensa en tu familia! - le grito su madre creyéndola una egoísta y aunque aceptaba muy en el fondo que el señor Windu no era un excelente prospecto, si intentaba velar por el bienestar de todos en esa casa y si para ello se debían hacer sacrificios, ella estaba dispuesta a tomar los que fuera.

\- ¡NO! - respondió Rey pensando también que su progenitora era egoísta, aun así sabiendo también que en el fondo sus intenciones eran buenas - ¡No puedes obligarme! - pero lo que ella pensaba y deseaba para si era lo que mas le importaba.

Satine se quedó callada sin saber que mas decir, miró a su esposo y con tan solo ese gesto el hombre entendió que debía dar su opinión y por ende, también el veredicto final.

\- Bueno - empezó suavemente el mayor - Tu madre insiste en que desposes al señor Windu.

\- Si, o jamás quiero verla de nuevo - comentó la mujer intentado que su método de intimidación y persuasión funcionara, pues era conocedora que una de las debilidades mas fuertes de Rey era el amor incondicional que profesaba a su familia.

\- Rey - continuo el señor Kenobi - A partir de este día serás una extraña, una desconocida para uno de tus padres.

-¿Quien te mantendrá cuando muera tu padre? - añadió la mayor a su estrategia del miedo.

La joven miraba todo con angustia, no quería perder el amor de su familia, mucho menos de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ser obligada a desposarse.

\- Tu madre no querrá verte de nuevo sí no te casas con Finn - siguió Obi-Wan con tono neutro - Y yo jamás querré verte de nuevo si lo haces.

Ante tal declaración los ojos de Rey retomaron su brillo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los bordes de su boca.

Satine estaba aterrada, no podía creer lo que su esposo había dicho.

La joven se acercó a su padre, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dijo suave - Gracias papá.

Ofuscada, la señora Kenobi se devolvió a la casa sola refunfuñando en voz alta - ¡Que niña ingrata! ¡Jamás te dirigiré la palabra otra vez! - estaba furiosa - Y no es que me cause mucho placer porque sigo siendo tu madre - volteó a mirar hacia el lago donde Rey y Obi-Wan seguían de pie - Y te amo y siempre te amaré.

Por su parte, los dos que estaban todavía junto al lago entablaron conversación después de que no escucharon mas los reclamos de la matriarca.

\- No sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi, padre - dijo la joven.

\- Yo sabia lo que se avecinaba y tomé mi decisión mucho antes de esta mañana - el hombre miró a los ojos a su hija, ella solo agachó la mirada con vergüenza, era mas que obvio lo que sucedía - Querida mía, percibo conflicto en tu interior.

La castaña sintió como su padre tomaba su mano derecha entre sus manos ya arrugadas y cálidas - Es extraño, sabes que siempre he sido decidida y que en cualquier otro momento yo hubiera aceptado este sacrificio - tomo aire - Pero ya no estoy tan segura de lo que soy ni de lo que debo hacer.

Con su otra mano, el hombre tomó el rostro de su hija, le acarició la mejilla y la miró con cariño - Mi pequeño rayo de luz, no te dejes angustiar, se que el despertar de la fuerza dentro de ti te esta abrumando, es normal debido a que a pesar de haber nacido sensible a ella y saber la teoría sobre su uso, pocas veces has experimentado con ella.

Rey levantó los ojos y miro a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos - Estoy tan confundida - confesó - Siempre pensé que tus enseñanzas me serian suficientes por siempre y a pesar de que leí todos tus libros Jedi sigo sin entender porque la fuerza reaccionó en mi ahora y no antes o después.

\- La fuerza es sabia - respondió - Nos une, nos rodea, protege a la galaxia - le dio una pequeña sonrisa - Debes dejar que te guie, intenta encontrar las repuestas a tus preguntas por ti misma y en caso de que no lo hagas, debes encontrar a alguien que te enseñe.

\- ¿No puedes ser tu quien lo haga? - pregunto ella - Sabes bien que la única sensible a la fuerza que conozco es a la Tía Ashoka y ella esta en Coruscant - aunque en eso ella mentía, pues sabia que Ben Solo también era un usuario de la fuerza, aun así, ni siquiera fuera de sus cabales le pediría ayuda a ese hombre, pensaba que entre mas lejos lo tuviera, mejor seria para ambos.

\- Hija - hablo Obi-Wan con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro - Yo ya he vivido suficiente de esa vida de Jedi, además mi edad ya no me permite ser tan bueno como antes - Limpió las lagrimas de la joven con su mano - Te he enseñado todo lo que he podido, ya es tiempo de que empieces a hacer tu vida - la miró con amor paternal - No quiero que te reprimas y te quedes en Alderaan por siempre, ve y explora todo lo que puedas, conócete a ti misma para que cuando el momento llegue te conviertas en eso que siempre has buscado y que siempre has anhelado ser.

Ella no quería decirlo, sabia que algo iba a suceder en un futuro, algo terrible y no estaba preparada para la tormenta. Ni siquiera el mayor lo estaba y eso que a él casi nada lo impresionaba - Tengo miedo de que si me voy buscando quien soy los pierda a ustedes - susurró quedito la castaña.

Obi-Wan solo pudo abrazarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que no los perdería, pero el futuro era incierto - Te amo, papá - le dijo la chica recostada en su pecho.

\- Yo también a ti.

Los dos regresaron a la casa ya mas tranquilos de haber hablado a corazón abierto sobre lo que les preocupaba, pero una mala noticia recibió a Rey cuando ella se dirigía a su recamara.

A Rose le había llegado una carta donde le avisaban que el señor Hux había partido de regreso a su hogar en Ajan Kloss por cuestiones personales de ultimo minuto para después de eso partir a Coruscant con urgencia por ordenes de sus superiores.

Ver a su hermana con el corazón roto hizo que Rey tomara la decisión de apoyarla a ir tras el hombre que amaba. Ella no era una romántica pero si velaría por el bienestar y felicidad de Rose. La incitó a que partiera hacia la capital para poder encontrarlo allá.

\- Ve con la tía Ashoka y el tío Rex, estoy segura de que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y cuando llegues a Coruscant búscalo en los lugares que frecuentan los de la alta sociedad - le recomendó mientras la ayudaba a hacer sus maletas.

\- No creo que quiera verme - habló la mas bajita - Mira, léela - le tendió a Rey la carta que le había llegado.

Ella la leyó dándose cuenta de que algo en las palabras escritas no coincidía con la personalidad y el carisma que derrochaba el señor Hux. De ante mano sabia que la carta no la había escrito el señor Solo, pues su caligrafía era de lo mas fina, cosa que a la carta le carecía.

\- Por la fuerza, Rose - dijo exasperada - Es bastante obvio que su hermana tuvo que ver con todo esto. Estoy segura de que vio tus intenciones para contigo y quiso alejarlo de ti.

Sin embargo Rey desconocía que las intenciones de la rubia iban mas allá de lo que competía a su hermano, pues su ilusión de que el joven Solo le pidiera matrimonio se había sembrado en su cabeza desde antes de su arribo a Alderan y la figura de Rey como fuerte rival la intimidaba.

Era cierto lo del llamado de urgencia de Coruscant para ambos caballeros, lo cual le sirvió como un golpe de suerte a la señorita Hux quien no vio problema en explicarles mediante aquella carta a las dos chicas Kenobi cual era su lugar en todo eso.

Muy a pesar de que Ben Solo quiso actuar a su modo, la orden de Coruscant se lo impidió y para no preocupar a Hux decidió contarle sus sospechas una vez estuvieran solos.

\- Amigo mío - se dirigió el pelinegro a su acompañante cuando dejaron a la hermana de este en su hogar - Me temo que lo que estoy por decirte podría tener consecuencias en un futuro, ya sea para mi persona o sobre quien voy a hablarte.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? - pregunto Armitage.

\- Me temo que no - dijo su amigo nervioso - Pero antes de seguir debo preguntarte ¿Tienes planeado volver a Alderaan?

El pelirrojo no pudo contener su sonrisa y dijo - Si, planeo desposar a la joven Rose.

\- Era lo que me temía - dijo Ben - Y lamento ser yo quien te diga que no es conveniente para ti que te cases con ella.

Las cejas del señor Hux se curvaron con duda e impresión - ¿Por qué? - quiso saber.

El señor Solo soltó un suspiro e intento explicarse sin sonar como una persona pedante, pues no lo era - La joven Rose es un gran prospecto, es bella y carismática como tu, y estoy seguro de que tu también le gustas - tomo aire - Pero es mas que obvio que su familia solo te ve como una carnada fácil para subir de estatus social.

\- ¿Todo el resto de su familia? - inquirió Armitage con una ceja alzada y la mirada incrédula - ¿Incluso la señorita Rey?

\- Bueno creo que ella no - respondió el mas alto y se pasó una mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, Hux sabia que solo hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso o incomodo - Se nota que uno de las cosas que menos le interesa es hacer parte de la sociedad elitista, su humildad y sentido de pertenecía son lo que la guían en la vida - miro hacia la ventana del carruaje intentando no sonrojarse.

Armitage sonrió para si mismo con las comisuras de los labios, acababa de probar su teoría de que la admiración que su amigo le tenia a la joven Rey, lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas.

\- Por lo cual - continuo el joven Solo - Ella seria la única excepción - miro a su amigo - De resto, creo firmemente que sus otras hermanas y su madre, es especial esta ultima, si lo están. Y hasta me atrevería a decir que hasta el señor Kenobi podría estar interesado en ti como un buen prospecto.

El joven Hux lo pensó por un momento si saber si escuchar a la voz de la razón que en ese momento se manifestaba a través de Ben o hacerle caso a su corazón. El miedo detuvo a sus impulsivas emociones y temiendo estar siguiendo un mal camino tomo la decisión de no volver a Alderaan y, por ende, de no desposar a su adorada Rose.

Llegaron a Coruscant y el carruaje los llevó hasta el Senado, donde los esperaba una reunión importante, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron de pie al tío de Ben quien sonriente los recibió efusivo.

\- Querido sobrino - lo saludo el hombre canoso mientras le daba un abrazo varonil.

\- Hola tío - dijo Ben con una pequeña sonrisa, pues siempre había admirado a aquel hombre.

Se separaron y el mayor le tendió la mano a Hux - Armitage, que bueno verte.

\- Siempre es bueno volver a verlo, Lord Luke Skywalker - dijo el joven.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo Alderaan? - preguntó - ¿Pudieron conocer a mi antiguo colega?

El señor Hux asintió mientras entraban al recinto - Es hermoso, hay muchas tierras fértiles, es un lugar muy bello - comentó.

\- Y Sir Lando Calrrisian nos recibió de forma muy afable, tanto así que nos contó varias anécdotas de la batalla de Bespin - respondió Ben.

\- ¡Oh! Si recuerdo eso. Vaya, como pasa el tiempo - dijo el mayor nostálgico - Por cierto, tu hermana ya está en Endor junto con tu madre - le avisó a su sobrino.

Los tres hombres llegaron a la entrada del salón principal, donde se reunía los senadores para debatir las decisiones del futuro del Naboo. Antes de entrar Luke se volvió hacia los jóvenes y los miró.

\- Espero que la situación no sea tan delicada como el General Din Djarin me dijo - habló casi como en un anhelo - Esperemos la canciller Ackbar y su majestades, el rey Kanan y la reina Hera, tengan esto bajo control. Porque de no ser así - se detuvo un momento y exhalo - Esperemos que la fuerza nos acompañe.

Y acto seguido pidió a los sirvientes que abrieran las puertas, donde un consejo de guerra los esperaba.


	7. Capítulo 6

Con pesar, el día después de la propuesta fallida, Rey despidió con pesar a su hermana mayor quien, siguiendo a su corazón se dirigió a la capital en busca del señor Hux.

\- ¡Hasta pronto querida! - se despidió Satine con un grito - Trata de no ser una carga para mi hermano y su esposa - le pidió a Rose.

Aunque Rey la había apoyado e insistido en que lo hiciera, justo en el momento en que el transporte se marchó, dudo si eso era lo correcto. Su padre, quien la miraba expectante solo levantó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó un poco incomoda.

\- ¿Algo te preocupa? - dijo el patriarca - Si se trata de Rose, no debes preocuparte - una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro - Ella se esta dejando guiar por el amor y el sufrimiento de este mismo - tomo aire - Lo cual me recuerda que ya que declinaste la propuesta del señor Windu, eres libre para que te hagan sufrir por amor a ti también.

Rey lo miró atónita sin creer lo que su padre decía - ¿Pero de que hablas, padre? - dijo extrañada - No estoy interesada en nada romántico por el momento.

\- ¿Y que me dices del señor Dameron? - preguntó ya que no sabia mucho del tema después de que este se marchara abruptamente.

\- Él es solo un amigo y por el momento prefiero que siga siendo así - Rey respondió firme.

\- Esta bien - se detuvo un segundo - Pero estoy mas que seguro de que algo te angustia, sabes que puedes decírmelo - la miro expectante.

Rey lo dudo un poco y al final habló - Todo esto no tiene sentido - miró a su progenitor - Primero se marcho el Comandante Dameron a Coruscant y ahora el señor Hux y el señor Solo también partieron hacia allá - movió los ojos nerviosa - Las tropas en todos los 47 condados. Los soldados llegaron a Alderaan hace mucho y si están patrullando no se supondría que se quedarían por mucho tiempo.

Paró un momento - La señorita Hux nos comentó en la carta a mi y a Rose que los caballeros la acompañarían hasta Ajan Kloss pues querían que llegara sana y salva, y que después de eso se irían a la capital - exhalo - Y tampoco tiene sentido, pues la hubieran dejado en la capital y que ella fuera sola hacia el norte para no tener que hacer un viaje tan largo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que supones? - preguntó su padre queriendo saber que pensaba.

\- Que algo está pasando en Naboo, algo que tiene que ver con la seguridad de todos nosotros - respondió casi poniéndose pálida - Y justo ahora me doy cuenta de esto. No sé si fue correcto enviar a Rose con los tíos a la capital.

\- Bueno - intento razonar Obi-Wan - Si es así no creo que sea tan grave todo esto, pues de ser un problema de seguridad nacional, tal vez Ackbar hubiera ordenado que cerraran todas las vías y que a nadie se le permitiera viajar.

Rey suspiró derrotada - Espero esto no sea grave.

Los dos siguieron mirando como el carruaje que llevaba a Rose se alejaba de la casa, padre e hija se abrazaron y después entraron a la residencia.

Al día siguiente llegó una carta de Rose comentándoles que ya había llegado a Coruscant y que sus tíos la habían recibido de forma muy afable. Rey se sintió mas tranquila sabiendo que su hermana estaba sana y salva pero sus sospechas de una posible crisis de seguridad nacional la azotaban.

El día después de que Rose se fue, empezó el otoño, pues las hojas del viejo árbol que adornaba la parte frontal de la casa cambiaba el color de sus hojas de verde a naranja. Las ráfagas de viento se hacían cada día un poco mas fuertes.

Por su parte, Paige había decidido a practicar mucho mas en arte con el piano, lo cual, sin saberlo, dejó relegada a Rey a estar sola.

Pasaban los días, 15 días para ser mas especifica, y una de esas tardes en las que Rey se daba ese pequeño gusto de pensar en que podría hacer con su vida, pues aun no se decidía si dejar su hogar para buscar su lugar en el mundo, recibió una visita inesperada.

\- ¡Jannah! - dijo con una gran sonrisa deteniendo su columpio en el cual había estado dando vueltas.

\- Mi querida Rey - la saludo la morena con la misma felicidad.

Rey no pudo evitar abrazarla, pues durante la ultima semana su amiga había estado ausente y cada vez que quería hablar o pasar tiempo con ella, la iba a buscaba su casa, más sin embargo, la criada que la atendía le decía que su señora se hallaba ocupada.

Rey pensó durante esos 15 días había estado tan sola, pues Rose, Paige y Jannah eran sus más grandes amigas, junto con Bebe, su perrito Beagle bicolor que le habían dado para su cumpleaños numero 20, quien casi nunca se separaba de ella y por lo cual siempre contaba con su compañía.

Las dos amigas rompieron su abrazo, se miraron con cariño y se tomaron de las manos - He venido a darte una noticia - dijo la mayor de ellas un poco nerviosa - El señor Windu y yo nos hemos comprometido.

La cara de Rey cambió por completo a una de desconcierto - ¿Como? ¡¿Matrimonio?!

La morena río - Si, por supuesto Rey ¿Qué otro tipo de compromiso existe? - preguntó entre divertida y sarcástica.

Y las dudas de la castaña se resolvieron en su propia cabeza. Recordó que después de rechazar a su primo, este había estado saliendo mucho con la excusa de querer conocer bien Alderaan y entendió entonces la negativa de su amiga de pasar tiempo con ella.

\- Por la fuerza Rey, no me mires así - dijo Jannah sintiéndose juzgada - No hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda ser feliz con él como con cualquier otro.

\- Es que... - balbuceo la castaña.

\- Rey - la llamó - Me ofreció un hogar cómodo y protección. Y eso es suficiente para estar agradecida con él, además...

\- ¿Además que? - preguntó Rey nerviosa.

Jannah tomo aire - Le dije que si me casaba con él, mi única condición era que tu padre se convirtiera en dueño absoluto de Mandalore.

\- ¡¿Que?!

\- Rey - la tomo por los hombros - El señor Windu es lo suficientemente rico como para darles la propiedad y teniendo en cuenta lo que me has contado sobre tu madre y su preocupación de que en algún momento los corran de la casa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Rey la miro con lagrimas en los ojos - Jannah, no lo hagas. No necesitamos que te sacrifiques por nosotros - suspiró - Además tu no lo amas. Esto es casi forzoso y no me perdonaría a que te condenes a una vida de infelicidad por mi.

\- No todas podemos darnos el lujo de ser románticas - le dijo un poco seria - Rey, tengo 25 años; no tengo dinero ni un prospecto, ya soy una carga para mis padres - se detuvo un segundo -Igualmente debo confesarte que durante el tiempo que he convivido con Finn le he llegado a tener afecto.

La señorita Kenobi estaba sin palabras.

\- Por favor intenta comprenderme - le pidió la señorita Calrissian - Por favor no me juzgues.

La castaña respiró hondo y finalmente respondió - Esta bien. Te entiendo y si has sido tú quien eligió esto, no puedo hacer mas que apoyarte.

\- Gracias, querida amiga mía - Jannah la abrazó y Rey le correspondió el abrazo - Por cierto, Finn esta en el pueblo pues nos casaremos mañana - se separaron para volver a estar de frente - Quiero que estés allí conmigo, si no es mucho pedir.

\- Tranquila - le dijo Rey intentando sonreír lo mas natural posible - Allí estaré.

Tal y como se tenia previsto. Finn y Jannah se casaron el 7 de octubre en Alderaan y tan pronto se despidieron de sus familiares y conocidos, partieron rumbo a Chandrillia, donde los esperaba Lady Amilyn para celebrar sus nupcias.

Ya casi había pasado un mes desde que la mayor de las señoritas Kenobi y Rose solo le había podido enviar a sus hermanas una carta semanal.

Embriagada en tristeza, Rey se sentía vacía y muy sola; caminaba sobre las hojas secas acompañada de Bebe y con un libro Jedi en la mano. Había comenzado a practicar un poco con la fuerza y se le empezaba a dar bien eso de hacer que las cosas levitaran.

Regresó a la casa cuando ya era hora de almorzar y la criada le entregó un sobre que venia de Chandrillia y firmaba a nombre de "la señora Windu". Inmediatamente Rey supo que la carta era de Jannah.

En esta, su amiga la invitaba a pasar una semana en su casa, dando como excusa lo mucho que la extrañaba. Rey le respondió lo antes posible que estaría encantada y tan pronto tuvo ocasión, alistó su baúl para salir rumbo a Chandrillia lo antes posible.

.

.

.

Coruscant, Un mes antes.

\- Esto es peor de lo que pensé - dijo Hux una vez escuchó toda la situación.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de esta información? - preguntó Ben queriendo ratificar lo que había escuchado.

\- Así es - aseguró el generan Din.

\- Recuérdenme como fue que obtuvimos estos datos - pidió Lord Skywalker.

\- Los obtuve yo mientras estaba en Mustafar por cuestiones de acuerdos económicos y de relaciones exteriores con ellos - respondió el secretario de estado Ezra Bridger.

Todos los presentes se miraron sin saber que hacer.

\- Yo propongo que sigamos nuestra estrategia como la tenemos - dijo el comandante Dameron a lo que el señor Solo lo miro serio - Reforcemos la parte sur de Naboo como lo hemos hecho desde el inicio del verano.

\- Eso no sirve de nada si las tropas están en las ciudades y pueblos de los condados sureños en vez de estar en lugares que están más cerca al mar - dijo Ben Solo - La forma mas rápida de que los Mustafarienses nos invadan es llegando en buques por la parte sur de la nación y para cuando sus tropas lleguen a las ciudades donde están nuestras tropas en este momento, será demasiado tarde.

\- Creo que tiene razón - comentó el canciller Ackbar - Somos una isla, la isla mas grande de occidente, si nos invaden tendremos que movernos hacia el norte y quedaremos rezagados allí. No debemos olvidar que, además, ellos tienen tierra firme, tienen al continente a su favor.

\- Exacto - habló el rey Kanan - Podrían invadirnos incluso desde la parte suroriental.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Ponemos navíos en estas zonas? - preguntó la reina.

\- Si me permite, su majestad - habló el señor Hux.

\- Adelante - lo alentó Ben - Tu eres nuestro hombre de estrategia.

El pelirrojo tomó aire nervioso - Creo que debemos poner tropas en tierra, bien armadas, en las ciudades costeras que estén en las fronteras del sur u suroriente de Naboo. Sin buques de guerra para no incitar al conflicto con el país vecino y hacer que no se muevan hasta ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con Mustafar. No debemos arriesgar vidas de forma innecesaria.

\- Bien - dijo el monarca suspirando y esperando desde lo mas profundo de su ser no llegar a usar la violencia - Debemos pedirles que tome un lugar estratégico el cual deben supervisar.

\- Lord Skywalker - dijo el general - Debo pedirle que esté al tanto de la zona norte del pais, si puede comandar todo desde Endor, seria de gran ayuda, pues no debemos confiar en que no intentaran atacarnos por la espalda.

Luke se inclino un poco aceptando la orden de su superior.

\- Señor Hux - dijo el rey Kanan - Le pido que se quede en el palacio junto con el general Din como nuestros invitados y como nuestros hombres de confianza y viendo que usted es nuestro estratega mas optimo y a pesar de que ya no ejerce como Coronel, le recomiendo no salga del mismo hasta que no se resuelva todo esto.

\- De acuerdo, su majestad - contesto el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza.

\- Si me lo permite majestad, yo podría ir a Chandrillia y con ayuda de mis caballeros y algunas tropas Jedi estaríamos vigilando la zona central del sur - hablo Ben Solo.

\- Es una gran idea, señor Solo - apoyó el Canciller Ackbar - En ese caso recomiendo que el comandante Dameron y su guardia se dirijan al sureste y que el comandante Snap y sus hombres vayan hacia el suroeste - miró a los monarcas - Con eso cubriríamos toda la costa sur.

Cuando Damero se dio cuenta de que tenían mas en cuenta la opinión del señor Solo y del señor Hux y casi no escuchaban la suya se molestó mucho y no pudo evitar expresarlo con su rostro. En un momento dado el pelinegro y él cruzaron miradas que claramente no eran amistosas.

\- ¿Y quien vigilaría Scarif? - preguntó Lord Skywalker refiriéndose a una pequeña isla que hacia parte del reino en la costa sur y que, de ser atacados, ese seria el primer lugar al que llegarían los soldados mustafarienses.

\- De eso se encargara el Comandante Andor, a quien he enviado con anticipación al territorio para que examine que tan amenazados estamos - respondió con seguridad el general.

El rey llamó a su secretario de de estado y le pidió que concretara lo antes posible un encuentro con el líder de Mustafar pues quería hablar con él para evitar así que muchas vidas inocentes se perdieran en una guerra que se podría evitar.

\- Deseo de todo corazón que esto no se salga de nuestras manos - habló la reina - Que la fuerza nos acompañe - les dijo en forma de despedida y de bendición.

\- ¡Siempre! - vociferaron todos los que estaban en el consejo de guerra.

.

.

.

Chandrillia

Era 24 de octubre cuando Rey llegó a casa de los Windu, fue bien recibida por su amiga e incluso por su primo, quien en tan solo dos semanas de casado había cambiado mucho su forma de ser. Y pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que el templo que administraba tenia una hermosa fachada.

\- Bienvenida. Nos alegra que estés aquí - comentó Finn mientras Jannah abrazaba a Rey.

Entraron a la casa y lo ordenaron a los criados que llevaran el baúl de la castaña a la habitación de invitados.

\- Mi amada esposa me incita a pasar tiempo en nuestro jardín, puesto que es bueno para mi salud - le dijo el moreno a su prima.

\- Querido, creo que nuestra invitada esta algo cansada por el viaje - dijo su esposa y se retiro del lugar junto con Rey. Aun así y sin darse cuenta, Finn siguió hablando solo.

La morena guio a su amiga a un pequeño salón del té que era para su uso personal y que el amo de la casa poco frecuentaba.

\- Ay Rey, me alegra que hayas podido venir - le dijo Jannah - Agradezco tanto a la fuerza por permitirnos a Finn y a mi tener nuestro propio hogar.

La castaña le sonrió forzado - Es una pena que no lo ames.

La ahora señora Windu sonrió nerviosa y agachó la mirada - Pero he empezado a quererlo - dijo para la gran sorpresa de Rey - Nos complementamos y el se ha empezado a convertir en una mejor persona gracias a mi y al mismo ha logrado sacar la mejor versión de mi.

Ante la palabras de su amiga, la señorita Kenobi estaba sorprendida y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos habían cambiado y solo habían pasado dos semanas como marido y mujer. Pero un grito desde el exterior de la casa la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Jannah, ven aquí! - la llamó su esposo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Rey.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - respondió dirigiéndose a la ventana - ¡¿Se escapó el cerdo de nuevo?!

Con aquel comentario Rey entendió que su amiga ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a su vida como señora de la casa.

Cuando Jannah se acercó a la ventana vio el despampanante carruaje de Lady Amilyn que pasaba en frente de la propiedad. Con emoción llamo a su amiga para que también lo viera, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo lujoso que era.

\- Buenas noticias - dijo el señor Windu - Recibimos una invitación de Lady Amilyn para visitar Chandrillia Park esta misma tarde.

A Jannah le pareció algo maravilloso pero a Rey no le sentó muy bien debido a que lo suyo no era estar entre la alta sociedad y Lady Amilyn era prácticamente de la realeza.

Su primo le dijo que no se preocupara por su apariencia ya que Lady Amilyn nunca despreciaba a la gente humilde. Por su parte, Jannah le aconsejó que se colocara el mejor vestido que había llevado.

Llegaron a la gran propiedad un poco antes de la hora de la cena y desde antes de entrar Finn hizo unos cuantos apuntes sobre el lugar, eso era algo que iría cambiando poco a poco.

Cuando Lady Amilyn de Holdo de la propiedad los recibió no tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de ponerse de pie, en vez de eso solo agacho la cabeza un poco y les sonrió con clase y su porte era de envidiar, pues con 62 años se conservaba muy bien y la castaña tuvo que reconocer que aquel cabello tinturado de purpura la hacia verse mas joven.

Los tres invitados saludaron inclinandose ante su señoría y ella les presentó a su única hija y heredera; Tallie Holdo.

Justo antes de que se sentaran, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dos figuras aparecieron ante ellos y Rey pudo reconocer fácilmente a uno de los hombres, pues como olvidar a uno de los dueños de la mejor cabellera que había en Naboo.

\- Señor Solo ¿Que hace usted aquí? - peguntó ella con curiosidad e inclinadonse ante él.

El aludido hizo lo mismo y respondió - Señorita Kenobi, soy huesped en esta casa.

\- ¿Conoce a mi sobrino? - pregunto Lady Amlyn desde su asiento.

-Asi es, su señoría - respondió Rey con elegancia - Tuve el placer de conocer a su sobrino en Alderaan.

\- Ya veo - comentó la mayor - En ese caso y ya que no es necesario presentar a Benjamin, permítanme presentarles a otro miembro de nuestra familia - dijo y señalo con la mano al otro hombre.

\- Coronel Benicio Skywalker - dijo el joven de cabello rubio que era tan alto como Ben pero con ojos azules y su rostro era adornado por una encantadora sonrisa.

Paso poco tiempo y todos fueron advertidos de que la cena estaba lista y para la mala suerte de Rey tuvo que sentarse la lado del señor Solo, lo cual la ponía incomoda de una forma que no sabia interpretar.

Todos empezaron a comer y después de varios bocados la curiosidad hizo que Rey empezara conversación con el caballero - Mi hermana mayor se encuentra en Coruscant, tal vez la haya visto allá.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad - dijo el pelinegro con su característico rostro serio.

Rey iba a volver a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la anfitriona - ¿Toca usted el piano, señorita Kenobi?

\- Muy poco y me temo que muy mal - dijo con total sinceridad.

\- ¿Alguna de sus hermanas tiene talento para las artes? - quiso saber.

\- Creo que solo Paige y la mayoría de las piezas musicales que conoce las aprendió de forma empirica.

Lady Amilyn levanto las cejas sorprendida - Me imagino que tal ves su madre las habrá llevado a Coruscant para que conocieran algo sobre las artes y por ello su hermana decidió aprender del instrumento por su propia cuenta.

Rey sonrió recordando a su emocional madre - De seguro lo hubiera hecho pero a mi padre no le agrada mucho la capital.

\- Que extraño - siguió la mujer - Pues que yo sepa, su padre pasó varios años en la capital mientras prestó servicio como caballero Jedi ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, madame - respondió la joven - Pero el mismo ha decidido tomar un descanso de aquello, por eso casi nunca sale de Alderaan.

\- ¿Y a ustedes las abandono su institutriz?

\- Nunca tuvimos una.

\- ¡¿Cinco hijas sin institutriz?! - pregunto con gran sorpresa - Jamás había escuchado algo así. Su madre debió dedicar su vida a educarlas - dijo Lady Amilyn como si fuera una afirmación.

\- No fue así, su señoría - respondió Rey casi como retando a la mujer, se estaba empezando a enojar.

\- ¿Todas sus hermanas están en sociedad? - continuo la de cabello purpura con el interrogatorio.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Todas al mismo tiempo? Que extraño ¿Y sin que las mayores se hayan casado? - dijo de nuevo la mujer como queriendo molestar a su invitada - ¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana menor?

\- Dieciséis - respondió quien ya no quería continuar con la conversación - Pero pienso que seria muy injusto que las menores no puedan divertirse porque las mayores no se han casado. Eso no alentaría el amor fraternal.

\- Tal vez esta dando su opinión de forma muy abierta para ser tan joven - dijo Lady Amilyn y justo esa determinación de Rey era algo que a Ben le encantaba y no pudo evitar sonreír con las comisuras de su boca - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Rey rió - Con tres humanas menores ya en sociedad, su señoría no puede esperar que yo lo diga en voz alta.

Dicho eso, Lady Amilyn no pudo seguir interrogándola y en vez de ello entabló conversación son el señor Windu.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el salón, la mayor le pidió a Rey que tocara el piano y fue tanta su insistencia que la joven tuvo que ceder. Una vez que estuvo frente al instrumento intentó tocarlo mejor que pudo e izo un esfuerzo por no desconcentrase cuando el señor Solo se acercó a ella.

\- Tal vez quiera intimidarme al venir hasta aquí para escucharme tocar - dijo Rey intentando aparentar ser inmune a sus encantos - No lo logrará, ni siquiera diciendo que su hermana toca tan bien, cosa que sé de ante mano.

\- La conozco bien, señorita Rey, para saber que no podría alterarla aunque así lo quisiera - pero Ben se equivocaba con sus palabras, pues algo había en el hombre que el solo hecho de que ella lo recordara la desconcentraba. Por ello Rey se rio un poco sin descaro alguno.

\- ¿Cómo se comportó mi primo en Alderaan? - dijo Benicio acercándose al piano y sin sentir un poco de lastima Rey le contó al rubio lo que pasó en ese verano. Dándose el lujo de decir cuan estoico fué el pelinegro.

Después de tal narración, el rubio no pudo hacer más que soltar una risa divertida - Vaya, Beny. Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian - dijo para acto seguido palmear el hombro del pelinegro.

En su interior Rey se preguntó como era posible que dos hombres tan diferentes fueran familia y en especial que fueran primos-hermanos.

Porque no solo eras polos opuestos en su físico sino también en sus personalidades; pues mientras Benjamin era serio y reservado, Benicio era alegré y espontáneo.

Lo único que compartían era su gran altura.

\- Entiendo su duda, señorita Kenobi, usted no es la primera y dudo que sea la última persona que se pregunte aquello - dijo Benicio - Y con mucho gusto le aclararé su duda.

Rey se había quedado asombrada, pues no había dicho nada en voz alta desde que terminó su relato sobre el verano. Y para ese punto la musica había cesado.

\- Es que, yo... - dijo la castaña nerviosa.

\- Lo comprendo - la interrupio Benicio - De hecho los dos lo comprendemos - dijo refiriéndose a su primo.

Rey quiso hablar pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

\- Se que es sensible a la fuerza, lo persivo - dijo el joven Skywalker - Descuide, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Y si lo desea, podemos platicar los tres uno de estos días en los que usted se quedará aquí, en Chandrillia, para que así podamos disminuir un poco su curiosidad sobre nuestra familia y, al mismo tiempo que nosotros podamos entender un poco más de su propia familia - propuso el ojiazul

Y poco después agregó - ¿Tu que opinas, Ben? - habló el rubio dirigiéndose a su familiar.

\- Debería sentirme un poco desconcertado, puesto que, de entre nosotros dos, querido primo, yo soy el mayor - dijo el pelinegro con una pizca de humor en su voz - Pero acepto tu invitación a una tarde de campo.

\- Yo estaba pensando en tomar el té - refutó Benicio.

\- ¿Acaso no podemos tomar el té a las afueras de Chandrillia Park? - contraatacó Ben con un humor que Rey no había visto en él y que le parecía interesante pues podía decir que nunca había visto al señor Solo así. Y los dos terminaron haciendo contacto visual.

\- ¡Está hecho entonces! - habló Benicio con felicidad - Nos vemos mañana en la tarde y siéntase en la libertad de invitar también a los señores Windu.

Y dicho eso el joven Skywalker se marchó dejando al señor Solo y a la señorita Kenobi en el piano quienes después de lo que había pasado no pudieron seguir sosteniendo la conversación.

Cuando el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro. El señor Windu y las dos damas partieron de vuelta a la casa y los que habían estado con ellos en la cena los despidieron en la puerta.

\- Qué interesante personaje es la señorita Kenobi - le dijo Lady Amilyn al señor Solo - Es una lastima que su caracter indomable no le permitirá ser una buena esposa - suspiró - Si yo fuera su madre, la enviaría a que se dedique a la vida eclesiástica y se convierta en una de las hermanas de la caridad, porque estoy segura de que se quedará soltera para siempre.

La mujer dijo eso y se marchó con Tallie dejando a Benjamin y a Benicio solos en la puerta.

\- Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mi no - dijo el menor de forma directa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres - respondió Ben de forma estoica.

\- Sentí la conexión de la fuerza que tienes con ella y sólo la persiví cuando la miraste a los ojos y estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ustedes - se sinceró.

Ben lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar la mandíbula.

\- Sientes algo por Rey y no puedes negarmelo - dijo Benicio y Ben intentó evitar su mirada acusadora - Pero ¿Porque quieres alejarla de tí?

\- Es más complicado de lo que parece, pero la fuerza nos conecta de una forma que nunca había sentido antes, es casi magnético y eso no ayuda en lo que siento por ella, de hecho le da más valor a mis sentimientos - respondió Ben.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta - dijo su primo de forma sería.

\- Tu bien sabes que las relaciones sociales no son lo mio - dijo Ben mirándolo.

\- Tienes miedo de hacerle daño - concluyó Benicio.

\- Claro que si - dijo el pelinegro sonando un poco desesperado - Porque tu sabes bien que fue lo que hice y ella no merece cargar con mi culpa y mi dolor.

\- Eres bueno, Benjamin - le dijo el rubio - Por ello no mereces estar solo.

Benicio sintió lastima por su primo y le recomendó consultar bien el porque de su conexión con la señorita Kenobi además de aconsejarlo de no hacerle algo a ella de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benicio es hijo único de Lord Luke Skywalker.  
> Lady Amilyn de Holdo es pariente de Ben Solo por parte de su familia paterna.


	8. Capítulo 7

Al día siguiente, tal y como Benicio la había prometido, pasó por casa de los Windu en su carruaje y los llevó de nuevo a Chandrillia Park para que pasaran la tarde con ellos. Al llegar, en el patio los esperaban las mesas de jardín llenas de bocadillos para la tarde.

Hacía mucho viento y para sorpresa de Rey, habían niños en el amplio patio de Lady Amilyn, jugaban a la pelota, volaban cometas y algunos se acostaban en el suelo, entre las hojas caídas de los árboles.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos niños? - le preguntó Rey a Benicio cuando Jannah se retiró a una mesa con la ama de llaves del lugar, por desgracia Finn no los había podido acompañar.

\- La mayoría de ellos son huérfanos del orfanato del condado que está a media hora de aquí - le respondió el rubio mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en una de las tres mesas de jardín - Lady Amilyn los deja jugar en el patio siempre y cuando ellos se porten bien con los pequeños animales que aquí habitan.

\- ¿Y los demás? - siguió preguntando curiosa -dijo acomodándose en su silla.

\- Unos pocos son hijos o nietos de las sirvientas y los demás son Younglings de la academia Jedi de Naboo que vienen a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con sus familias que viven aquí - se escuchó que respondió Ben llegando a la mesa - Lamento la tardanza.

Los que lo esperaban lo recibieron de manera afable y una vez todos sentados en la mesa sirvieron el té.

\- ¿Puedo saber de dónde obtuvo la información de que, parte de los menores que están jugando son aprendices Jedi? - preguntó Rey al pelinegro.

\- Me lo dijo Benicio ya que fue él quien los trajó de la capital - dijo Ben de forma sencilla.

\- Pero no hemos venido a hablar de los pequeños niños que están en el patio - interrumpió Benicio - Nos hemos reunido para aclarar dudas sobre nuestras familias - dijo y soltó una pequeña risa - Así que, señorita Kenobi, empiece usted a hacer las preguntas que desee.

La castaña suspiró y agradeció que la mesa era redonda, así podían estar sentados de tal forma que todos se podían ver los rostros entre sí.

\- No puedo negar que son muy diferentes en su físico y en sus personalidades - les dijo Rey de forma directa.

\- Eso se debe a que él - respondió Benicio mientras señalaba con la mano a su primo - Heredó los rasgos físicos de su padre y la personalidad del abuelo Anakin.

Cuando Rey escuchó ese nombre lo sintió familiar, como si el nombre fuera importante para alguien cercano a ella.

\- Y tú, querido primo, heredaste lo mejor de la familia - dijo Ben casi en tono juguetón - Tanto la personalidad de la abuela Padmé como lo físico del abuelo y básicamente eres una copia de tu padre.

\- Tu también eres una réplica exacta del tuyo - contraatacó Benicio y sonrió - ¿Eso responde su primera duda, señorita Kenobi?

Rey asintió suave y continuó con su siguiente pregunta.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido, ustedes son primos hermanos ya que su padre - dijo señalando al rubio - Y su madre - dijo señalando al pelinegro - Son mellizos.

\- Es correcto - aseguró Ben - Y por esa misma razón que Benicio y yo somos tan unidos, pues nos criamos juntos y fuimos compañeros mientras entrenábamos para ser Jedis.

\- ¿Y siguen ejerciendo su deber como caballeros Jedi? - preguntó curiosa la joven.

Los primos se miraron entre ellos - Se podría decir que todavía estoy al servicio del consejo Jedi, mientras que Benny es más un caballero inactivo - respondió el rubio, a lo cual el señor Solo agachó la cabeza.

Rey notó el gesto y trató de romper la tensión que se había generado con su siguiente pregunta - Tal vez sea muy pronto para querer saber, pero ¿Por qué le dicen "Benny", señor Solo?

Ben se avergonzó un poco y culpó a su primo por proporcionarle aquella información a la joven Kenobi, así que, un poco sonrojado tomó la palabra - Es una larga historia, pero, en resumen, cuando éramos pequeños, solíamos confundirnos porque nuestros padres nos llamaban "Ben" a ambos en abreviación de nuestros nombres.

\- Así que la tía Leia empezó a decirle "Benny" de forma cariñosa para poder diferenciarnos - añadió el rubio - Y suena como si él fuera el menor, cuando en realidad es al revés.

Rey soltó una pequeña risa con el comentario y una nueva duda se instaló en su mente - ¿Y por cuántos años es mayor, señor Solo?

\- Soy dos años mayor que Benicio.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y el rubio por un momento se sintió como un espectador. Para él era tan obvio todo y aunque su primo y la joven Kenobi juraban no soportarse el uno al otro. Para él eso era mentira.

\- ¿Y qué nos puede decir de usted, señorita Rey? - preguntó Benicio para llamar la atención de ambos.

\- Que desea saber - respondió la joven con elegancia.

\- Su apellido me suena familiar, me recuerda a un viejo amigo del abuelo Anakin - dijo el joven Skywalker.

La castaña levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, porque a ella, el nombre que dijo Benicio también se le hizo familiar. Ella no sabía cómo estaba relacionada su familia con la de los caballeros con los que hablaba. Aún así proporcionó la información que tenía a la mano.

\- Mi padre fue un Maestro Jedi durante muchos años, sin embargo, se retiró cuando quiso establecer un hogar en Alderaan junto con mi madre. Cuando ya ambos eran muy mayores

El señor Solo empezó a tamborilear la mesa suavemente con sus dedos. Al parecer él también tenía preguntas para ella - ¿Y sabe de alguna batalla importante en la que haya participado su padre?

\- Él suele hablar mucho de la Batalla de Geonosis.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos batallas de Geonosis? - preguntó Benjamin.

Sí Rey era sincera consigo misma, no sabía cuál de las dos batallas porque ni siquiera sabía que eran dos.

\- Una en la que terminó gravemente herido - dijo pasando su mirada entre los dos hombres - Él suele decir que de no ser por su "hermano" tal vez no hubiera podido salir vivo de allí.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que fue la segunda toma de Geonosis - concluyó Ben.

\- Por lo cual podemos concluir que si es él - dijo Benicio.

La castaña estaba confundida. No sabía de lo que hablaban los dos hombres frente a ella y ya impacientada tuvo que preguntar, a lo cual el rubio contestó.

\- El abuelo Anakin prestó servicio como caballero Jedi durante la Guerra de los Brillantes, por lo cual luchó también en la segunda batalla de Geonosis - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro - Él solía contarnos, de pequeños, que tenía un amigo muy cercano al que consideraba su hermano, al cual le "cubrió la espalda" más de una vez.

Rey pensó en eso y tenía una teoría sobre que tipo de relación podía tener con la familia de los caballeros. Pero el simple hecho de pensar que tenía algo en común con el orgulloso Ben Solo hizo que algo dentro de ella se sintiera extraño.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaba aquel hombre con el cuál hacía equipo su abuelo? - preguntó ella.

\- Solían decirle "General Kenobi" - respondió Benjamin.

La mente de Rey dió un pequeño viaje al pasado, cuando su padre solía contarle historias de cómo peleó valientemente en nombre del Reino.

_\- Habían pasado ya 8 años desde que la Guerra de los Brillantes había estallado y estábamos en su recta final - decía el hombre mayor mirando a su segunda hija, quien lo miraba atenta - Yo tuve que enfrentarme a uno de los generales Imperialistas que estaba invadiendo Utapau. Junto con mis hombres del ejército Real lo emboscamos a él y a su guardia._

_Su padre se rió suave y una pequeña Rey de 10 años no entendió el porqué - Cuando me paré en medio de todos los Imperialistas los saludé dándole la señal a mis soldados para que les apuntaran con sus armas y dije "Hola a todos" a lo cual Grevious me respondió "General Kenobi"_

_Obi-wan soltó una pequeña carcajada - Tal parecía que mi reputación me predecía, porque en el gran ejército Real todos me llamaban "General Kenobi" y hasta el enemigo se había dirigido a mí con ese sobrenombre._

_\- Papá - lo llamó la castaña - ¿Por qué los Jedi siempre adquieren rangos militares cuando hay guerras?_

_\- Porque cuando hay conflicto siempre se cree que la mejor forma de volver a tener paz es dejando que los protectores de la paz guíen a las tropas - dijo su padre sabiamente con una mano en su barbilla._

_Un grito desde las afueras del estudio hizo que padre e hija se dieran cuenta de que Satine estaba buscando a su hija para que se acostara a dormir, pues ya era muy entrada la noche._

_\- Bien, entonces yo me despido "General Kenobi" - le dijo Rey a su padre y él le sonrió enternecido - Buenas noches - acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia su habitación._

La castaña volvió a la realidad y se dió cuenta que su padre le había ocultado aquella información, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Ben Solo cuando estaba en Alderaan que conocía a su abuelo? ¿Por qué no le contó a sus hijas que conocía bien a la familia Skywalker?

Rey recordaba que su padre pocas veces hablaba de Anakin Skywalker y cuando lo hacía, solía decir solo su nombre y omitia su apellido ¿Acaso pasó algo que los tres jovenes ignoraban?

Para cualquiera, ese pequeño dato pasaría desapercibido y no se le daría relevancia, pero para ellos era una pieza cable de un rompecabezas que poco comprendían.

Dadas las circunstancias y que los tres tenían muchas dudas de lo que pasaba, la tarde de té se convirtió en un interrogatorio bilateral. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo más grande sucedía y ellos claramente estaban involucrados, así lo quisieran o no.

\- La fuerza actúa de formas extrañas, pero en ella debemos confiar - dijo Benicio en forma sabía - No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado los tres en Chandrillia en la misma semana, así cómo tampoco creo que tu llegada a Alderaan lo haya sido - le dijo a su primo.

Los dos Skywalker y la señorita Kenobi estaban caminando por los amplios jardines de la mansión de Lady Amilyn, el sol se estaba ocultando haciendo que el cielo se pintará de naranja.

\- No creo que sea coincidencia - Ben le concedió la razón a su primo.

\- Pero - interrumpió Rey - Si usted ya sabía quién era mi padre y lo que significa para su familia ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? - preguntó.

\- Esa fue la voluntad de la fuerza - le respondió el pelinegro - Ese no era el momento para decirlo.

El viento de otoño hizo que el cabello de Rey se sacudiera y Ben no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa.

Señor Solo - dijo la castaña - ¿En verdad fue a Alderaan solo por acompañar al señor Hux?

Benjamin lo pensó muy bien antes de darle una respuesta a la joven - Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba pensar bien lo que ha pasado en mi vida en los últimos dos años. Así que cuando Armitage me ofreció viajar con él, no me negué.

Escapar de lo que nos duele no siempre es la mejor solución - le dijo Benicio.

¿Es por la muerte de su padre? ¿Ese es el dolor del que quiere escapar? - le preguntó Rey sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

El señor Solo soltó un suspiro, apretó los puños e intentó calmarse - Lamento no poder seguir acompañándolos en esta caminata. Me temo que me siento indispuesto - Agachó un poco la cabeza como gesto de despedida y se marchó.

Lo siento, creo que dije algo que no debí - le dijo Rey a Benicio arrepentida.

El rubio hizo un gesto con su rostro en señal de que no se preocupara - Descuida Rey - respondió él informal, parecía que ya le tenía confianza a la joven - Es solo que el tema de la muerte del tío Han es algo que a Ben le ha costado superar.

Rey no dijo nada más, pero en su mente seguía revoloteando la idea de que el señor Solo, a pesar de su apariencia fría, era un hombre interesante y algo dentro de ella le dijo que le debía una disculpa por haber "abierto una herida" que aún no había sanado dentro de él.

"¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?" - pensó la castaña sacudiendo sutilmente la cabeza para apartar esas ideas de su cabeza - "¿En qué momento cambió mi percepción sobre el Ben?" - hubo un silencio en su mente y segundos después se dió cuenta - "¡¿Y por qué lo llamo 'Ben'?!"

Ella siguió caminando con el rubio por los jardines de Chandrillia Park, pero esta vez hablando de cosas que no tenían que ver con la guerra de antaño.

Cayó la noche y Benicio llevó a Rey y a Jannah a casa, donde las esperaba Finn para que cenaran. Durante la misma, la señorita Kenobi se dio cuenta de la forma en que los señores Windu hablaban entre ellos, como se miraban y por un momento llegó a pensar que en verdad se querían. No fue hasta que Finn tomó la mano de Jannah y le sonrió, que se dio cuenta que sus prejuicios para con su primo la hicieron equivocarse, tal parecía que no era tan interesado como parecía, o tal vez el amor de su amiga lo había hecho cambiar.

Fuera como fuera, Rey estaba bien con eso, pero la incertidumbre la hizo reflexionar cuantas veces se había equivocado por culpa de sus juicios prematuros.

Al día siguiente, la castaña decidió escribirle a su hermana mayor para contarle cómo había estado su estadía en Chandrillia. El sol brillaba como pocas veces se ve en otoño y los parajos silbaban haciendo que el paisaje que Rey veía por la ventana la hiciera sentirse en paz.

No había empezado a redactar la carta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente y por esta entró Benjamin Solo con paso acelerado. Rey dió un pequeño salto en su silla y como acto reflejo se levantó rápidamente del escritorio. La tinta se cayó y empezó a derramarse sobre la mesa pero ninguno de los dos de dió cuenta.

Señor Solo - saludo Rey soltando un suspiro sin darse cuenta.

Ben parpadeó y luego respondió - Señorita Kenobi, no sabía que estaría hoy en casa de mi tía, dígame ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Rey se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba a los pájaros cantar - Disculpe, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué ha venido usted a casa de los señores Windu?

Fue en ese momento que Ben Solo entendió que era obra de la fuerza - Es la fuerza - respondió casi en un susurro. Rey no pudo evitar dar unos cuantos pasos hacia él y él hizo lo mismo - ¿Por qué la fuerza nos conecta? A usted y a mi.

\- No sé porqué sucede esto y aún no comprendo mucho de cómo funciona la fuerza - confesó Rey - Pero pienso que nuestros sentimientos están involucrados con la fluctuación de la fuerza que generamos.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño - ¿Se refiere usted a lo que pasó en el baile en Supremacy?

Rey asistió con la cabeza - esa noche, estábamos molestos el uno con el otro y es posible que esa sea la razón por la que la fuerza decidió aislar nuestros sentidos para solo fijarnos en el otro mientras bailábamos.

Pero Rey se equivocaba en algo, esa noche Ben no estaba molesto con ella, sino que, por el contrario, sintió que la admiración que tenía por ella se empezaba a convertir en algo más.

Ben se quedó en silencio y vió como la confusión inundaba los ojos avellana de la joven - Eso quiere decir que usted... - dijo ella pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Tiene que salir de aquí lo antes posible - le dijo el pelinegro casi gritando mientras la miraba un poco nervioso.

¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada.

Porque Chandrillia no es seguro en este momento. La costa sur entera no es segura en este momento - tomó aire - y aunque Alderaan está en el sur, está más alejado de la costa de lo que Chandrillia lo está.

Rey frunció el ceño - ¿Me está pidiendo que me vaya? ¿Acaso le molesta mi presencia?

Al contrario - se apresuró a responder Ben - Su presencia en este lugar es... - pero titubeó porque se dió cuenta que aún era muy pronto para decirle lo que pensaba - Si por mí fuera, la enviaría al norte, tanto como pueda.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos segundos hasta que el señor Solo volvió a hablar - Recuerde mis palabras, no es seguro aquí.

Acto seguido, el hombre se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la habitación. Por instinto o por curiosidad, Rey se asomó por la puerta y para su sorpresa la figura de Ben Solo se desvaneció ante sus ojos y nuevamente escuchó a los pájaros cantar.

La conexión de la fuerza se había acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!  
> Ya estoy de regreso. Las extrañe mucho, me hicieron mucha falta.
> 
> Lamento haber desaparecido por 4 meses pero mi salud mental estaba al borde del colapso a tal punto que volví a cometer actos autodestructivos (laceraciones y demás). No tenía cabeza para nada, ni siquiera para escribir. A tal punto de tener nuevamente ideas suicidas.
> 
> Pero hace dos semanas pude hablar con mi psicóloga y me pidió hacer una lista de mis razones para seguir viva.
> 
> Y una de mis primeras razones eran mis fanfics, eran ustedes, los lectores de mis fanfics. Así que, tal vez no lo hicieron de forma intencional pero, gracias por salvarme la vida.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Gracias por el apoyo.  
> Nos leemos después.  
> Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre.
> 
> Att: Anne Sophia.  
> Pd: Perdón por cualquier error que encuentren.
> 
> :3


End file.
